Lírio
by SingerOnTheRise
Summary: Para Lilian Evans Potter a perspectiva de perder o filho, de permitir que o pequeno de um ano fosse entregue a morte sem lutar por ele era, em melhores palavras, aterrorizante e agonizante. Ela lutou como pode para defender o garoto de olhos verdes e sucumbiu por tê-lo feito. Ou assim as pessoas e ela pensavam que tivesse acontecido. Pobrezinhos... estavam tão enganados
1. O Retorno Daquela que se Sacrificou

Lily já estava começando a se perguntar por quanto tempo mais aqueles gritos iriam se demorar ao seu redor. Já estava cansada e, francamente, não estava muito satisfeita em escutar aquela algazarra toda. Se pudesse mandaria que se calassem, mas estava impotente e não podia fazer nada além de permanecer imóvel.

 _Sim,_ pensou consigo mesma. _Agora é certo de que estou no inferno e caramba! Como o inferno era barulhento e irritante!_

—... PARA MIM BASTA DISSO TUDO! ESTOU CANSADA!

— CANSADA?! VOCÊ ESTÁ CANSADA DO QUÊ EXATAMENTE? DE SER MINHA MÃE?

A mulher parou de pensar em si mesma e focou-se em prestar à discussão acalorada que parecia tomar um rumo sombrio e sem volta. Palavras como aquelas nunca deveriam ser proferidas; causavam feridas incapazes de serem cicatrizadas. Sabia disso por que, dentro de si própria, havia algumas destas feridas que haviam sido feitas por as pessoas mais inesperadas que era possível imaginar. Aqueles a quem amava a haviam machucado profundamente – Alguns se arrependeram, deveras, outros, porém, não demonstraram nenhum resquício de remorso ou algo que se igualasse ao sentimento.

— É – A voz feminina hesitou por um instante e então tornou a repetir. – É. É ISSO MESMO! ESTOU CANSADA DE SER SUA MÃE!

— ISSO NÃO É NOVIDADE NENHUMA, SE QUER SABER. VÁ EMBORA!

— ÓTIMO, JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Houve um estrondoso bater de portas e então o silencio. Novamente o silencio, porém desta vez ele não se prolongou por muito tempo como o anterior, pelo contrário: foi curto e seu fim foi entristecedor. Alguém fungou ruidosamente antes de, com passos arrastados, se aproximar de Lily.

— Você ouviu, Moça Ruiva? Ela não gosta de ser minha mãe. Não estou muito triste com isso, sabe? Não é como se ela precisasse expor em palavras o que já me mostra nos atos – quando me ignora ou quando me fuzila com os olhos. Ela nunca me amou mesmo... – A voz que restava era fanha e pertencia, Lily podia afirmar com certeza, a uma menina. Sentiu uma breve caricia no cabelo. – Você seria uma mãe melhor que ela, tenho certeza. Você parece ser tão boa, tão gentil... Alguém deve te amar muito... Queria ser amada assim por alguém...

Em nenhum momento esteve em seus planos soltar um grunhido animalesco, apenas queria indagar à garota sobre o que falava, mas foi isso o que acabou lhe escapando e que calou tudo.

—Você fez esse barulho! _Tipo_ , Você fez o barulho! VOVÓ, A MOÇA RUIVA REAGIU! Acho que está prestes a acordar. Oh céus, céus, céus!

Passos agitados e ágeis são ouvidos e em seguida uma respiração agitada se junta à da garota.

— Saia da frente, Cecily, preciso vê-la para ver se desta vez é verdade ou se é mais uma vez a sua imaginação. Então é verdade... – A voz que se faz ser ouvida é de uma senhora que possui perceptível idade avançada. – Lilian, querida Lily, pode me ouvir com clareza? – Outro grunhido, desta vez para confirmar o questionamento. – Excelente! Agora, não se aflija se não conseguir, tente abrir os olhos. Lembre-se do que falei: Não se aflija.

 _Abrir os olhos,_ Pensou preguiçosamente. _Estavam fechados? Oh, Sim! Estavam! Eu os fechei quando morri._ Curiosa com o pedido feito seguiu o que lhe foi ordenado: Abriu os olhos e os que estavam presentes no resinto viram dois orbes da cor de esmeraldas.

A claridade impediu que Lilian tivesse uma primeira visão perfeita, porém, quando esta se vai, ela se vê em um lugar desconhecido. Não está mais na escuridão e muito menos em sua residência. O quarto em que se encontrava era amplo, bem arejado considerando as grandes janelas que ali estavam e com aparente pouca mobília. Poderia ter continuado a estudar o lugar se uma senhora de face bondosa não houvesse se inclinado sobre ela. A senhora parecia estar extremamente ansiosa com algo.

— Consegue falar? Fale algo, querida, qualquer coisa.

Olhos esmeralda saltaram sobre a mente da jovem mulher. Não eram os dela, porém se pareciam muito com os da própria e isso era resultado de algo chamado genética.

— Harry – Disse estranhando o modo como sua voz havia soado. – Meu... Harry... Ele está bem?

— Está – Não pareceu ter muita certeza no que disse e por tal motivo ocupou-se em afofar o travesseiro onde a cabeça ruiva de Lilian estava repousada. – Aqui, beba um pouco de água. Seu filho é um bom menino, um pouco propenso a acidentes, claro, mas nada que...

Quase se engasgou com a água que bebia.

— Conhece meu filho?

— Fique aqui – Tomou o copo de água da mão da outra. – Não se agite, por favor. – Suplicou e antes de se direcionar a saída, olhou para a menina que encontrava-se encostada contra a parede. – Comporte-se, se limite a... Esquece. Mais tarde precisamos conversar.

A garota assente, séria, as Iris azuis em contraste com as madeixas escuras da cor de carvão e com a pele alva que mostrava resquícios de lágrimas secas ás pressas. Era um pouco magricela e as vestes que usava evidenciavam o inicio da adolescência.

— Então... Você se chama Lilian? É um nome interessante. Desde que cheguei aqui quis saber como você se chamava. Aliás, meu nome é Cecily, mas pode me chamar de Cecy: Detesto meu nome, é nome de velho se quer saber minha opinião. – Enquanto falava a garota mexia as mãos em um claro misto de nervosismo e empolgação. – Vovó nunca me contou nada sobre você, soltava coisas ocasionais que jamais fizeram sentido...

Içou o corpo para cima, quicando algumas poucas vezes sobre a cama até estar em uma posição que lhe agradasse. O movimento feito por Lily fez com que uma belíssima cascata de cachos acaju caísse sobre seu colo.

— Seu cabelo é lindo – O elogio é feito com cautela e, talvez estivesse ficando um pouco paranoica, talvez até mesmo um pouco de carinho. Sim, estava ficando paranoica. Por que, em nome de Merlim, aquela menina tão jovem sentiria algum tipo de afeição por ela? – Sempre quis que o meu cabelo fosse ruivo, mas, infelizmente, puxei o meu pai no quesito capilar. Nisso e no resto todo.

Mirou a janela que ficava oposta a cama onde sentava. O sol brilhava a pino, iluminando assim um vasto e encantador jardim. Algo que a garota dissera havia chamado sua atenção.

— Não compreendi algo que você falou e peço, por favor, que me explique: O que você quis dizer quando disse que "sempre quis saber meu nome"? Não é como se eu estivesse aqui há muito tempo, não é?

A mais nova comprimiu os lábios, novamente em conflito.

— Bom, eu acho que sim. Você tá aqui desde que eu era bem pequena. Não estou mentindo – Desesperou-se quando viu a mulher ruiva encarando-a com incredulidade. – É verdade, juro... você está aqui desde que eu tinha uns dois a três anos, acho...

Encarou a menina com firmeza. Ela, a menina, aparentava ter entre doze e treze anos e em nenhum momento titubeou com as próprias palavras.

— Cresci te vendo aqui, deitada nesta cama, imóvel...

— Cecily Marjorie Bouvier – A senhora de face bondosa está de volta e parece furiosa com algo que a menina fez. – Por que é tão difícil...? Deixa para lá, tenho que cuidar de você, querida – Voltou-se para Lily com um sorriso brilhante. – Como se sente? Cansada? Alguma dor ou sinal de incomodo?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Obviamente sentia algo, mas não este algo não poderia ser expresso em palavras.

— Confusa, talvez eu esteja confusa um pouco confusa – Franziu o cenho quando viu dois frascos lhe serem empurrados. – O que é isso? – A desconfiança lhe surgiu com uma rapidez impressionante. Quem a conhecesse saberia que esta reação não lhe vinha de modo natural, não, nada disso acontecia antes de Voldemort iniciar a grande guerra bruxa onde Lilian e os que ela amava haviam sido envolvidos sem piedade.

— Poção revigorante e um simples tônico para os nervos. Beba, vai ajudá-la a assimilar as coisas. Vai ser tudo tão confuso para você – Ajeitou os cabelos acaju de Lily que pouco pareceu se importar com a ação daquela senhora. – Pobre menina... Deveria descansar, é isso o que deveria fazer, mas eles querem tanto conversar com você e quem sou eu para impedi-los? – Voltou-se para a menina, Cecy, em um piscar de olhos. – Vamos, Cecily, precisamos ir.

Entregou os fracos, vazios, e viu Cecily ,ao lado da senhora de face bondosa, ultrapassar os limites da porta. Quando se viu sozinha conseguiu perceber algo importante que deveria ter notado mais cedo, acabou colocando a culpa de sua desatenção sobre os ombros do medo e choque que sentia desde que havia despertado. A senhora de face bondosa possuía traços que se assemelhavam aos de Papoula Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts. Eram poucas as diferenças entre elas duas, para falar a verdade, a única diferença existente entre as duas seria a idade – A senhora de face bondosa era anos mais velha que Papoula Pomfrey que, como se lembrava com clareza, tinha por volta de seus sessenta e poucos anos.

Mas não conseguiu deixar de lado o fato de que ninguém pode se parecer tanto com outra pessoa, nem mesmo através de feitiços, sendo que estes sempre deixavam para trás algum tipo de erro perceptível aos olhos.

— Não é ela – Murmurou para si mesma. – Não pode ser ela. É impossível pensar que aquela mulher é a mesma Madame Pomfrey da qual me lembro. É, definitivamente, impossível.

— Nada é impossível nessa vida. – Não ousou olhar para a pessoa que havia dito estas palavras ou para os que o acompanhavam. – Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Ergueu a cabeça só para ver que o único que arriscava-se a ostentar um sorriso nos lábios é o senhor de cabelo e barba prateadas, o homem de vestes esfarrapadas e a mulher de postura rígida não esboçavam qualquer tipo de sorriso. Alvo Dumbledore era o único a expressar algo que se assimilava a alegria, os outros pareciam compadecidos ou, como no caso do homem mais jovem, tristeza.

— Professor Dumbledore? – Ele sorri e assente, os olhos azuis cintilando de excitação. – O que está fazendo aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

— Estamos aqui para visita-la e esclarecer suas duvidas, Lilian. – O velho mago bateu palmas em um movimento floreado para que, logo em seguida, surgissem três poltronas materializadas ao redor de Lilian. – Você esteve aqui por muito tempo. – Se sentou e indicou para que os outros fizessem o mesmo. Eles não o fizeram, continuaram em pé. – Pessoas boas estiveram cuidando de você, tenha certeza disso. Agora, devo crer que se recorde de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, estou correto? Será que seria abusivo da minha parte lhe pedir que narre para nós os últimos eventos vividos em sua memória?

— Alvo... – A mulher de postura rígida possui um tom de advertência em sua voz, os olhos fixos sobre a ruiva.

Lily realizou um deselegante movimento com as mãos para dispensar a preocupação que recai sobre si. Se ele queria ouvir uma historia sombria, não seria ela que lhe negaria tal pedido. Ele queria, ele teria.

— Nos traíram – Ela diz e sua voz sai com uma força surpreendente. – A mim e James. Fomos descaradamente traídos por aquele em quem confiamos, literalmente, nossas vidas. O feitiço Fidelius se desfez, nossa localização revelada e então Voldemort nos encontrou. – Encarou Dumbledore com firmeza. – Ele matou James e depois veio atrás de mim e do meu filho. Tentei proteger o Harry, mas estava desarmada e nem mesmo pude lutar. Nem mesmo lutei com bravura pela vida do meu filho. Não fiz nada além de ser atingida por uma maldição da morte e morrer – Olhou para a própria pele, pálida pela falta de sol. Não era assim tão pálida. – Ou assim pensei que tivesse acontecido.

Viu Dumbledore acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, nada impressionado com a história. Era como se ela tivesse dito aquele velho mago uma coisa normal de se ouvir, como se fosse normal ouvir uma mulher contar que morreu pelo filho por conta da traição de um ser desprezível.

— O Senhor provavelmente já sabia disso – O tom usado é "Levemente" acusatório. – Mas não me importa, por que o que eu realmente quero saber é do meu filho. O meu bebê, eu realmente preciso saber se ele está bem. Voldemort o feriu? Ele... Ele sobreviveu?

— Sim, ele sobreviveu. Você o salvou Lilian – O mago responde após um longo silencio. – Voldemort tentou mata-lo, como todos sabiam que o faria, mas não conseguiu concretizar tão maligno feito. Você se dispôs a morrer pelo seu filho e seu sacrifício criou ao redor da criança uma espécie de proteção que o salvou de um fim obscuro. Ele, Harry, é a criança mais famosa do mundo bruxo atual. O chamam de "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" por que, ao ver de todos, ele foi o único que sobreviveu aquela noite.

Lily puxou ar para dentro dos pulmões. _O-menino-que-sobreviveu,_ pensou. _Esse não é um bom titulo para uma criança carregar nas costas – Significa que ele já esteve diante da morte e já escapou dela._

— E eu? O que houve comigo?

— Você é uma peculiaridade quase, senão maior, que o seu filho. Naquela noite duas pessoas sucumbiram. Todos acreditam que tenham sido James e a Senhorit... Perdão, velhos hábitos costumam demorar a fugir. Que os mortos naquela noite tenham sido você e seu marido. Mas você está aqui; _viva_ — Pelo canto de seus admiráveis olhos verdes, Lily viu a mulher de aparência séria se mexer em desconforto. – Duas pessoas, de fato, morreram naquela noite: James Potter e outro alguém. Saberia me informar quem era este _Alguém_?

A resposta que surge, involuntariamente, dentro da mente de Lily a enche de dor. Claro que desconfiava daquilo, mas nunca havia chegado a ter a confirmação do fato – Não durante aquela guerra impiedosa.

— Harry iria deixar de ser o único herdeiro Potter, sabia disso? – Murmurou um consternado "desconfiava". – Oh! Lamento estar jogando tudo isso em cima de você, mas é algo extremamente importante e que não pode esperar. A criança que esperava, a parte mais vulnerável, recebeu a maldição em seu lugar. Isso a exauriu, causou uma incomensurável exaustão que seu corpo se auto-desligou com aquilo, uma forma de autopreservação que lhe passou a imagem de que estava morta.

Concentrou-se em pensar. Se escuridão em que estivera não era algo parecido com o pós morte, o que era? Mas ela sabia muito bem o que era aquela escuridão maciça. Dizer que o corpo de alguém se auto-desligou por um tempo significa que por um determinado período de tempo este alguém havia deixado de funcionar como um devido ser humano. Só respirava e nada além disso. Em termos médicos, pode-se dizer com precisão que a mulher havia passado um bom tempo em estado de coma. Mal conseguia piscar com a ideia de ter estado anos em coma.

— Lilian... – A mulher de aparência severa que agora era reconhecida por Lilian como Minerva Mcgonagall é quem fala desta vez. – Sua respiração estava fraca naquela noite, quase inexistente. Foi o suficiente para mantê-la com vida, mas insuficiente para que o fato fosse anunciado. Aguardávamos uma reação sua durante anos.

Anos... Quem havia cuidado do pequeno Harry durante este tempo? Tranquilizou-se imediatamente quando se lembrou que o menino não havia ficado sozinho. Tinha o padrinho, Sirius Black, e ele provavelmente havia cuidado do afilhado a quem tanto adorava.

— Poderia especificar quantos anos?

A resposta a pegou desprevenida. Esperava que lhe dissessem dois ou até três, mas não o que veio a seguir. A resposta surgiu como uma facada dentro do coração de Lily.

— Doze anos, querida. Eu sinto muito...

Ela já não ouvia mais. E foi assim, através de uma simples resposta, que o mundo de Lily Evans Potter terminou de ruir. Perguntou-se se por mero acaso conseguiria erguer-se novamente.


	2. O Mundo através de Cecily Bouvier

Doze anos...

Dumbledore a fitava com interesse enquanto, arduamente, Lily ignorava as tentativas de chamar a atenção feitas por Minerva Mcgonagall.

Doze anos...

Não queria ou podia falar, a notícia havia deixado-a demasiadamente entorpecida e todos ali presentes sabiam disso, mas temiam deixa-la sozinha. O que poderia acontecer se deixassem uma mulher em estado catatônico sozinha? Não queriam saber a resposta para aquela pergunta. Mas estavam sendo tão inconvenientes de estar ali...

Foi Remus Lupin quem tomou à dianteira e ajudou Lily ao pedir que a deixassem sozinha. Ele a conhecia muito bem para saber que a mulher precisava ficar em paz e essa paz somente surgiria quando estivesse sem ninguém por perto. "Para que ela descanse", ele alegara ao receber olhares confusos de ambos os acompanhantes. "Ela precisa digerir tudo isso. É informação demais e vocês precisam concordar comigo." Eles concordaram.

Lily agradeceu ao amigo silenciosamente, tinha plena consciência de que se o fizesse em palavras ditas iria desabar.

— Seja forte – Esta é a única vez que o lobisomem se dirige diretamente à ruiva. – Força, Lil's – Esboçou um leve sorriso antes de se juntar aos outros para sair do pequeno quarto.

Doze anos...

Lupin é o último a sair e mesmo que tenha sido ele a sugerir que saíssem, acaba hesitando quando o faz. Aguardou até que estivesse completamente sozinha, até que o único som ouvido fosse o de sua respiração descompassada.

Jogou as cobertas para longe de si e, em um movimento que poderia ser considerado majestoso, saltou para fora da cama e então se direcionou até a janela, o falso desejo de ar fresco a impulsionou a fazer isso. O jardim com o qual se deparou teria deixado-a sem palavras se assim já não estivesse. Magnífico, Lilian sempre sonhara em ter um jardim parecido com o que via – Rosas,margaridas, lírios, jasmim selvagem e muito verde. O verde das folhas não se assemelhava em nada ao verde do pequeno filho dela, mas foi aquilo que bastou para que lágrimas lhe manchassem a face clara.

DOZE ANOS!

O primeiro soluço chacoalhou o corpo da ruiva fazendo com que tivesse que se apoiar contra o batente da janela para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Perdera doze anos da própria vida e o mais importante, havia perdido doze anos da vida do filho. Amaldiçoou Pettigrew e Voldemort por terem estragado tudo o que havia construído. Tudo estava perdido: James, Harry... Perdera absolutamente tudo o que tinha.

O desejo de gritar e espernear estavam ali em conjunto ao anseio de descontar o misto de raiva e tristeza que guardava dentro de si. Mas não fez nada semelhante, não deu voz ao desejo sentido. Chorou, a avalanche de emoções que sentia a impediu de ir mais longe que isso, e se detestou por aquilo.

Arrastou-se de volta para a cama e apertou o travesseiro contra o próprio peito antes de afundar a face ali. O alto rangido a alertou de que a porta do quarto havia sido aberta novamente. Quem a havia vindo ver? Não importava. Nada mais importava...

— Vá embora! – Ordenou, naquele momento se parecendo muito com uma adolescente cheia de hormônios. Lily não queria que a vissem chorar, não queria que a considerassem fraca ou digna de pena. – Eu quero ficar sozinha – Tornou a falar quando o silêncio prevaleceu.

Lily Conseguia sentir a presença mágica da pessoa que entrara ali, sentia também que o intruso (ou intrusa como descobriria mais tarde) estava tão confuso e triste quanto ela.

— Você está chorando. Não chore mais, por favor. – A suplica é acompanhada por um leve farfalhar que é seguido por um som inegavelmente metálico. – A pessoa por quem você está chorando não gostaria de vê-la assim.

A pessoa estava surpreendentemente correta quanto a isso. Nem Harry e muito James iriam querer ver a dócil ruiva em um estado tão deplorável quanto o que se encontrava, uma lastima que nenhum deles estivesse ali para confirmar tal coisa – Um estava morto e o outro, aquele que havia permanecido com vida e que era um completo estranho à Lily, acreditava que a própria estava morta.

Fungando baixinho, acabou por criar coragem o suficiente para erguer a cabeça e encontrar o novo visitante. Ou melhor, uma nem tão nova visitante. Reconheceu a garota imediatamente. Cecily, Cecy como afirmara querer ser chamada, alternava o peso do corpo entre uma perna e outra, a roupa que usava, diferente da ultima com a qual Lily a vira, combinava perfeitamente com a mochila que ela carregava nas costas.

— Vovó mandou algumas coisas para você. Incluindo isso – A menina estendeu um pequeno lenço cor-de-rosa. – Seque suas lágrimas – Lilian não aceitou o lenço de imediato, apenas olhou para a franzina adolescente com desconfiança. – Qual é? Vamos lá, pegue o lencinho. É muito bizarro ficar sendo deliberadamente ignorada. Além de bizarro para mim, é mal educado para você.

A ruiva pegou o lenço, ainda desconfiada, e o usou para afastar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. A garota parece ficar alegre com a aceitação da outra.

— Eu também trago comida. E roupas. As roupas estão aqui dentro da mochila – Firmou uma alça no ombro para mostrar o que falava. – Foram compradas especialmente para você, se quer saber. Eu ajudei a escolher tudo.

Lilian acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

— Cecy, Não é? – Colocou o lenço de lado, a mão livre esfregando o braço. – Me sinto – Muitas opções de conclusão para a frase surgiram, mas absolutamente nenhuma era agradável. – Suja. Sinto-me um pouco suja.

— O banheiro fica logo ali – Apontou uma porta anexada ao quarto pouco antes de entregar à Lilian a mochila rosa que segurava coma afinco. – O que for necessário a você estará ai dentro, confie em mim.

Confiar... desde que acordara Lily havia se forçado a confiar em todos ali, mas esta tarefa estava lhe vindo de modo tão árduo que a cansava. Tudo a cansava. Conversar com aquela criança a estava cansando. Céus, quando havia se tornado tão ranzinza? Talvez fosse apenas um afeito do ato de morrer, mas não morrer de fato. Ela torcia para que fosse aquilo, mesmo que seu interior soubesse que o estranho pensamente não estava correto.

— Ahn... Tudo bem, então.

Mas nada estava bem, foi essa a conclusão que a Potter por união matrimonial conseguiu ter quando, após um longo banho, vislumbrou o próprio reflexo no espelho do pequeno banheiro. Havia evitado fazer isso quando entrara e lamentou não o ter feito uma segunda vez. Mal se reconheceu. A mulher que era refletida no espelho pouco condizia com as lembranças que tinha de si mesma. Mais velha, abatida, descuidada e extremamente triste, era esta a Lily que via. Onde fora parar aquela vivaz garota ruiva de Hogwarts? Ela não sabia, mas queria resgata-la. Outra coisa que ansiava por resgatar era a ingenuidade que tivera, os bons tempos onde não havia guerra.

Forte. Remus havia dito a ela para ser forte, mas como poderia ser forte sem nenhum ponto de apoio?

Apoiou sobre a pia a mochila que havia ganhado e quase sorriu quando, ao enfiar a mão ali dentro, derrubou uma pilha de roupas alta demais para estar dentro de uma mochila comum. _O que for necessário a você_ , é, de fato a mochila tinha tudo o que ela precisava. Ou quase tudo. Puxou as duas primeiras coisas que conseguiu tatear e então se vestiu com um fino vestido lilás e um delicado casaco cor de marfim. James Potter teria gritado aos sete ventos que ela estava linda com aquelas roupas – Claro, ele sempre a achava linda. Mas ele não estava ali. Optou por continuar descalça. O rio do piso de mármore era a única coisa que a mantinha alerta de que tudo aquilo era real, que não era um pesadelo do qual poderia acordar.

Saiu do banheiro, ainda ocupada em enrolar a cascata ruiva em um penteado, e chocou-se ao ver uma Cecily de olhos inquisitivos. Sentado sobre a cama onde Lily havia despertado, a garota tinha seus braços cruzados e uma carranca na face angelical. Ou a pequena morena era bipolar ou tinha algo que a incomodava e Lilian tinha uma pequena impressão que o "algo" da menina se relacionava diretamente a ela.

— Você parece melhor – Reprimiu o desejo de arquear a sobrancelha com o pensamento de que quem havia falado era apenas uma menina. Que pessoa poderia parecer melhor após passar anos em estado vegetativo. Ela não se sentia muito melhor e tinha certeza de que também não aparentava estar melhor. – Você está descalça – As palavras surgem como uma acusação. – Você é _a_ Lilian Evans Potter!

Parou de arrumar o cabelo para enrola-lo em um coque desarrumado.

— Prefiro que me chame de Lily, Lilian é muito formal. Então, parece que descobriu quem sou eu. Então, descobriu por conta própria ou te contaram?

A menina resmungou bainho antes de responder.

— Desconfiei quando vi a cor e o formato dos seus olhos e depois foi só uma questão de tempo até a vovó vir me confirmar. Seus olhos se parecem tanto com os dele... Tão verdes... Seus olhos se parecem com os dele ou seriam os dele que se parecem com os seus? – Lily não sabia se Cecily estava comentando ou apenas divagando em voz alta, mas sabia que se relacionava a ela e ao filho. Olhos idênticos, só poderia ser isso. – Olha, nada contra você, pelo contrario, sempre admirei sua coragem de morrer por o salvador do mundo bruxo, mas... Você deveria estar morta.

Sutileza com certeza não era um dos maiores fortes daquela morena.

— Estou tão surpresa quanto você, eu esperava estar morta, mas não acho que possa me opor ao fato de estar viva. Não gosto de reclamar quando, na realidade, tenho que agradecer.

Tantas perguntas rondavam a mente da ruiva daquela que um dia insistira tanto em ser chamada somente de Evans, mas ela duvidava muito que aquela pequena menina pudesse fornecer as respostas que necessitava. Futuramente descobriria que estava superestimando a capacidade de Cecily.

– Eu também sou da grifinória, sabe? Quase fui selecionada para a corvinal, mas o chapéu decidiu que eu deveria ficar junto com aqueles que têm coragem. – Cecily, para a surpresa da Potter, desanda a falar. Parecia ansiosa por fazer aquilo, como se pensasse que Lily a interromperia. – Vovó trabalha em Hogwarts, é a enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey, todos a conhecem assim. Ela disse que quando começou a trabalhar por lá era comum te ver na enfermaria, mas que geralmente o problema que a levava até lá não era com você.

Outro quase sorriso. Perguntou-se se algum dia voltaria a sorrir.

— Meu marido se machucava muito, ele era um desastre.

 _Um lindo desastre ambulante que sabia me desarmar como ninguém. Um lindo desastre que levou consigo tudo o que restava de mim_ , o complemento ficou somente na mente de Lilian; de que adiantaria divagar sobre o amor agora que ele não passava de uma lembrança?

— Seu filho também é assim. Estudo com ele, mas sequer chegamos a ser amigos. Ele é gentil sempre que fala comigo, mas não passa disso. Se quer saber, acho que ele não sabe nem o meu nome.

No fim das contas Cecily sabia coisas sobre Harry Potter. Ele podia não saber o nome dela, mas ela sabia muito mais que o nome dele e contou tudo para a ruiva que evitou comentar algo até que fosse necessário.

Segundo Cecily, toda pessoa no mundo bruxo conhecia o filho de Lilian, mas haviam conhecido-o verdadeiramente há dois anos atrás quando ele ingressara em Hogwarts e descobrira-se um bruxo. Antes disso, menina contou, ele nada sabia sobre magia ou coisa do tipo por viver entre os trouxas. A mais nova dos Pomfrey passou a hesitar.

— Olha, quer que eu continue? Alguns boatos sobre ele são meio... Não são muito gentis.

Lily acenou para que a outra continuasse a narrativa. Queria saber sobre os boatos que sentia serem verídicos.

— Dizem que os guardiões legais do Harry o maltrataram durante toda sua vida. – Cecy parecia constrangida em falar aquilo. – Um velho amigo da vovó, o Sr. Cumberbatch, se não me engano, contou que o viu pouco antes dele iniciar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Comentou que o Harry era magricelo demais para a idade de onze anos, chegou a se referir a ele como frágil e maltratado.

Engasgou-se com as últimas palavras ouvidas. _Frágil e maltratado._ A Potter tinha certeza de que Sirius nunca permitiria que algo do tipo fosse ligado a Harry. Não, com Harry não, não com o filho do melhor amigo. Não com aquele a quem tanto adorava desde o anúncio de sua chegada ao mundo. Nunca. Essa era a única convicção que ela tinha.

— Não... Sirius nunca faria isso. Tudo bem que Sirius sempre teve dificuldades em expressar afeição, mas ele ama o Harry, eu vi isso em seu rosto. Ficou encantado com o filho do amigo,me jurou que Harry era tão filho dele quanto era meu e do James.

Cecily mexeu-se, estava desconfortável com a reação da mulher a sua frente.

— Sirius – Experimentou o nome em voz alta. – É um nome legal, o nome de uma constelação... O que ele tem haver com o Harry e você? Nunca ouvi falar deste homem. – A sinceridade da neta de Papoula Pomfrey é inegável, tão inegável quanto o choque da nascida trouxa.

— Sirius é o padrinho de Harry. O guardião legal do meu filho é ele.

— Não, não é ele, seja lá quer for ele! São trouxas que cuidam do Harry. Ou vi Harry contar ao Rony, o melhor amigo dele, que é um casal trouxa que vem cuidando... Você está bem? O.K, você não está bem. Por Deus, não tenha algum tipo de ataque ou algo parecido, vovó me mataria se isso acontecesse com você e eu também não me perdoaria.

Petúnia e o Dursley, Cecily não especificou o nome do casal trouxa, mas Lily sabia muito bem que era a eles que ela se referia. A irmã de Lily e seu marido que tanto odiavam magia eram os guardiões legais de Harry, a última família de sangue do garoto. Ela não conseguia forçar-se a acreditar que o pensamento da irmã e do cunhado tivesse mudado muita coisa desde que haviam se visto pela última vez – ambos eram muito cabeça dura quando o assunto era magia.

— Eu falei demais, sabia!

Petúnia nunca machucaria o filho de Lily, certo?Ela nunca machucaria o filho da irmã... Que ela tanto se esforçou para odiar.

— Estou bem, Cecy, não se preocupe. – Tentou manter a calma. Não poderia ter uma crise nervosa, não na frente da inocente neta de Madame Pomfrey. – Só sabe isso?

A morena murmurou algo que Lilian decidiu tomar como uma resposta positiva.

— Só sei isso e a aparência dele. Ele é da minha altura, tem os seus olhos e o cabelo dele é o mais legal de todos, sério, dá a impressão que ele levou uma grande descarga elétrica por que é espetado para todos os lados. As meninas o acham bonitinho.

Se fosse em outro momento a ruiva teria rido do rubor que surgiu nas bochechas de Cecy.

— Você está entre essas meninas?

— Me recuso a falar sobre isso com a mãe dele. É constrangedor! – Uma confirmação implícita. Ótimo, Harry atrai a atenção feminina tal qual pai dele o fazia. – Olha, Dumbledore mandou entregar isso a você.

O pacotinho que a menina tirou da jaqueta vermelha era extremamente pequeno. Enfeitado com papel de presente estampado por ovelhas de chapéu e um mediano laçarote azul turquesa, o pacote revelava em seu formato mal embrulhado que seu conteúdo possuía sua circunferência levemente arredondada e que era extremamente delicado. Não se surpreendeu quando ao tocar o objeto percebeu que o mesmo era, previsivelmente uma pulseira. Não, o que a surpreendeu foi a grande descarga elétrica que ultrapassou o corpo dele ao primeiro toque.

O objeto, a pulseira como Lily vinha supondo, possuía uma grande quantidade de magia em si.

— O Diretor disse que você usará esse seu presente no momento certo.

 _O Diretor_ , Lilian bufou internamente. Ela sentia que aquele sábio velhinho esconderia coisas dela, mas não estava disposta a permitir isso. Assim como não permitiu distanciar os próprios pensamentos da irmã mais velha.

Relembrou rapidamente a última vez em que estivera diante de Petúnia Dursley – O último dia em que Lily havia convivido com os pais antes de deixa-los para trás para seguir a vida de uma verdadeira adulta. Naquele dia, estava explicito no brilho dos olhos avelã de Petúnia o quanto ela odiava a irmã e como estava feliz com a partida definitiva da mesma.

Lily rezava internamente para que a irmã tivesse tido carinho e esquecido o ressentimento na hora de cuidar do Potter mais novo, pois ela não sabia o que faria no caso da irmã ter feito o contrário do que esperava.

Amava a irmã, obviamente.

Mas, acima desta, amava Harry Potter e por este amor, temia as coisas que seria capaz de fazer.


	3. O Mau Gênio de uma Ruiva Ferida

Lily encarou a grande quantidade de comida que haviam deixado para que ela comesse e, ao sentir o estomago revirar pela quarta vez seguida, a afastou para evitar que o iminente desastre que pressentia ocorresse. Sentir aversão à comida era só um dos vários efeitos que a raiva exercia sobre ela.

— Lily! – Cecily invadiu o quarto de Lilian sem nenhum receio. Aquilo já havia se tornado um habito. – Novidades! Estou cheia de novidades!

Ao ver os pequenos pulinhos que a menina dava a mulher teve certeza da alegria sentida pela outra. Sentiu-se reconfortada. Para ela era muito bom saber que pelo menos alguém naquela casa estava com um humor minimamente bom.

Desde que a Evans havia acordado, há três dias, um ar sombrio passara a pairar sobre o lar que havia cuidado dela por anos a fio. Não era incomum que se ouvissem sussurros irritadiços e, algumas raras vezes, gritos que exprimiam a insatisfação de alguém que não era Cecily e muito menos Madame Pomfrey.

A inteligência sempre foi uma característica marcante da ruiva, isso e seus instintos que em sua junção haviam feito dela uma eximia duelista durante a sombria guerra contra Voldemort. Entretanto, não era necessário ter um alto QI para se saber que o que vinha motivando tudo aquilo era a própria Lily e o que seria feito com ela de agora em diante. Pouco agradava a ela saber que estavam decidindo o destino dela sem sequer consulta-la. O destino de Lily somente podia ser decidido por ela e por mais ninguém! Dumbledore não parecia concordar com aquele pensamento considerando que não falava e nem permitia que contassem algo que saciasse a curiosidade da mulher.

— Quais suas novidades, Cecy?

A garota sentou-se aos pés da cama antes de mostrar os pergaminhos que vinha segurando atrás das costas em uma obvia tentativa de surpreender a mais velha. O primeiro era evidentemente vindo de Hogwarts e o segundo, escrito em letras caprichadas, vinha acompanhado de um envelope trouxa que estava semiaberto. Lily franziu o cenho, curiosa.

— Minha carta de Hogwarts – Cecily deu um piparote no pergaminho. – Aqui diz que começo a estudar adivinhação esse ano. É uma matéria interessante?

Piscou os olhos verdes sem possuir o mínimo interesse em destruir a empolgação da única pessoa com a qual vinha conversando. Mas o que poderia dizer sobre adivinhação? Ela sempre havia detestado a matéria e passara a detestar qualquer coisa que se relaciona-se ao assunto desde a maldita predição de Sibila Trelawney.

Respirou fundo, a resposta ainda em processo de formação.

— Depende do modo como você pensa – Ambas franziram o cenho. – Não entendeu? Olha se você for uma pessoa muito presa aos livros, a fatos, ao que somente é visível aos olhos, não vai se dar muito bem na matéria, lamento. Porém, se por acaso acreditar no místico, confiar no seu interior e tiver uma boa imaginação irá tirar boas notas. Só posso dizer isso.

A face de Cecily deformou-se em uma careta que Lily tomou por encantadora. A menina em si era encantadora e seus esforços para se aproximar faziam com que Lilian caísse de amores por ela.

— Acho que entendi – Desviou o olhar para a comida intocada. – Você precisa comer. Vai ficar doente se continuar assim. É óbvio que está sentindo fome, mas é teimosa demais para reconhecer isso. – Bufou em resignação. As palavras haviam sido notavelmente ensaiadas antes daquilo. – Olha, quando eu era pequena e não queria comer minha avó sempre arrumava um jeito de me incentivar. Brinquedos de crianças trouxas, promessas de brincar comigo, enfim, coisas do tipo.

Ela já compreendia até onde aquele assunto levaria.

— Então, com essa ideia em mente, você procurou algo que pudesse fazer o mesmo por mim.

— Exatamente – Cecy sorriu ao estender o papel e o envelope trouxa. O envelope, Lilian notou assim que o pegou, estava relativamente leve. – Esse foi o melhor incentivo que pude arrumar. Leia, vai entender sobre o que estou falando.

A ruiva balançou a folha teatralmente antes de iniciar a leitura da carta.

 _Cara Cecily,_

 _Como você está? Eu estou bem e gosto muito de pensar que você também está assim. Não posso negar a minha surpresa com a sua carta e ela se tornou muito maior com o seu pedido (Francamente, achei que já tinha superado essa sua paixonite), mas mesmo assim te mandei aquilo que me pediu com tanta insistência: as fotos._

 _Estou muito curiosa sobre algo e quero saber se aconteceu o mesmo com você durante estas férias, mas eu não deveria estar falando a respeito deste assunto por meio desta carta por isso te peço para que me procure antes de embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts e, por favor, se eu estiver com Harry e Rony arrume um jeito de nos afastarmos – não quero que eles ouçam o assunto que temos de tratar; Harry pode ser sutil quando quer, mas Rony jamais saberá o que é sutileza na vida dele._

 _Beijos e esperando sua resposta,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

 _PS: Soube dos últimos boatos? Dizem (Rony diz) que Harry transformou a tia dele em um balão. Se isso for de fato verdade, o que duvido muito por que, confesso, me custa em muito acreditar que Harry possa ser tão desajuizado, precisarei conversar seriamente com ele a respeito de autocontrole e prioridades._

 _PS₂: Quais são as suas expectativas para a aula de adivinhação? A professora McGonagall disse que elas seriam "excêntricas", mas, sabe, não pude deixar de notar que havia certo ar de desdém no que ela falou._

Segurou o envelope, a carta já esquecida em algum canto da cama, e o sacudiu até que o conteúdo lhe caísse ao colo. Dois pedaços de papel simetricamente idênticos; as fotos mencionadas por a tal Hermione.

A primeira foto continha três crianças: uma menina de largo sorriso avantajado que possuía uma alta juba, um menino repleto de sardas que passava os longos braços ao redor da menina e do outro menino, este de cabelos bagunçados e olhos... Mesmo que a foto fosse em preto e branco Lilian sabia que os olhos do menino eram um verde vivido e intenso.

Passou para a segunda fotografia e foi aquela que fez seu coração parar por alguns instantes. Harry, com seu cabelo escuro e bagunçado, equilibrava-se sobre o cabo da vassoura para perseguir e por fim pegar o pequeno pomo de ouro. O garoto era a perfeita copia de James.

— Adorável incentivo, Cecy – Traçou a face de Harry com cautela, uma tentativa de ficar mais próxima do moreno. – Então, ele joga quadribol?

A indagação era retórica, mas ela acabou por obter uma resposta.

— Sim, Sim. Ele joga desde o primeiro ano; o mais jovem apanhador do século. – A neta de Papoula Pomfrey estufou o peito, a empáfia estampada para quem quisesse ver. – Harry é o orgulho da Grifinória.

Lilian sabia que ele também teria sido o orgulho de James Potter se o mesmo estivesse vivo. O mesmo James que lia regularmente as regras de quadribol para o filho que pouco compreendia aos dois meses de idade, teria dado uma festa ao saber que o filho primogênito havia se tornado o mais jovem apanhador do século.

— Ainda estou sem apetite, Cecy, mas acho que posso tentar comer algo. – Desviou o olhar da foto para retribuir o sorriso que lhe era oferecido. – Mas não quero nada disso, por isso, será que poderia me levar até a cozinha?

O salto dado por Cecily é o que basta como confirmação.

— Sério? Tão fácil assim? Achei que isso poderia demorar mais um tempinho – Agarrou a mão da mais velha antes de levanta-la e começar a guia-la para fora do quarto. – Vem, vamos. A vovó vai ver, ela duvidou que eu conseguiria te convencer, mas está vendo, Vovó? _Eu consegui!_

Ainda segurando as fotos, a mulher se permitiu ser arrastada. Já conhecia a casa, mas não conseguiu deixar de ficar encantada e um tanto quanto pasma com o que encontrou. O lugar lembrava a Lily as casa sobre as quais lia nos livros de historia trouxa sobre a época renascentista. Era luxuoso desde o tapete persa sobre qual pisava Lilian até o papel de parede azul cobalto.

Entretanto, a beleza do lugar, que deixaria qualquer burguês com inveja, não contribuía em muita coisa para que se sentisse completamente acolhida. Não era uma mulher que gostasse de esbanjar. Crescera em uma casa simples e depois, por escolha própria, passara a viver em Godric's Hollow lugar que era pouca coisa distinto do anterior.

Estavam prestes a descer as escadas que levariam ao solo quando foram paradas por um alguém que não parecia estar muito satisfeito.

— O que estão fazendo? – Virou-se para ver a dona das palavras ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu Cecy murmurar um muito mal humorado "mamãe". – Oh, Lilian, você está em um estado deplorável! Lembra-se de mim?

Ah, sim! Recordava-se dela, porém não estava disposta a lhe proporcionar tamanha satisfação. Aquela que se encontrava ali era , uma das sonserinas mais arrogantes de Hogwarts. Lilian estudara com a, na época, garota, mas nunca havia chegado a criar laços com a loira; eram demasiadamente diferentes, tanto em relação às casas para as quais haviam sido selecionadas quanto em relação aos interesses pessoais – o boato que corria pelos corredores era que a filha de Madame Pomfrey era uma seguidora do Lorde das Trevas, mas nada disso fora confirmado em nenhum momento para o desalento de muitos.

— Estamos indo para a cozinha – Cecily respondeu sem possuir entonação na voz. – Algo errado nisto, _Mamãe_?

Lily não se sentiu minimamente surpresa com aquilo. Obvio que Cecy seria filha de Pearl, como mais seria neta de Madame Pomfrey se não assim? O que a surpreendia ali era a falta de semelhanças entre as duas e o modo desagradável como se tratavam. Enquanto Pearl era uma loira dona de traços angulosos e olhos escuros, Cecily, a filha, possuía face semelhante à de um belo anjo com seus cabelos escuros e olhos azulados.

— Sim, na realidade existe um problema nisto – Os olhos escuros de Pearl desviaram-se da filha para a mulher ruiva que as encarava com fascínio mascarado. – Dumbledore – O nome lhe saiu com uma grande quantidade de asco. – Ele está aqui para vê-la. Neste momento está a sua espera na sala de jantar e eu fui incumbida da tarefa de leva-la até lá. Vamos logo, está bem? Não tenho o dia todo e muito menos paciência para ficar esperando a vontade da _grande_ Lily Potter.

Ignorando a notável provocação desceu às escadas em companhia de mãe e filha, ambas lançando olhares aversão uma a outra. Não conseguia compreender o porquê de se tratarem daquele modo. A curiosidade que sentia com relação às duas se estreitou ao ver Pearl impedir que a filha entrasse na sala de jantar para se juntar aos outros que ali estavam.

— Você fica. Não quero que se envolva com o que vai acontecer aqui. Vá para o seu quarto e seja a boa menina que há treze anos venho desejando que seja. – Encarou a menina que começava a balbuciar uma recusa. – Sem discussões, Cecily. Eu sou sua mãe, portanto é suposto que você me obedeça! Sem mais nem meio mais, você vai fazer isso por bem ou eu vou ter de te colocar de castigo para que isso aconteça?

A garota claramente não iria seguir a ordem da mãe – Era geniosa demais para isso e nenhuma ameaça de castigo a deteria naquele instante. Teria ficado para ver o desenrolar da discussão se alguém não a tivesse puxado para abraça-la dentro do cômodo o qual estava prestes a adentrar. Conseguiu ver por sobre o ombro daquele que a abraçava que o lugar já estava ocupado e que seus ocupantes observavam a cena com interesse vivaz. Papoula Pomfrey parecia feliz em ver a cena e Minerva McGonagall, com sua costumeira postura rígida, aparentava leve emoção. Entre as duas senhoras encontrava-se o senhor de nariz torto que havia deixado Lilian durante dias tendo como única informante uma criança de treze anos cuja boa vontade não era maior que a angustia da mulher em receber tão escassas respostas. Ver aquele senhor e o sorrisinho que ele lhe lançava inflamou o gênio ruim de Lily que acabou por descontar naquele que a tinha em seus braços.

— Me largue e faça imediatamente! – Empurrou a pessoa para longe de si, reprimindo o remorso que sentiu ao ver como era franzino apesar de seu tamanho considerável. – Quem você pensa que é para me... Remus? – Encarou o antigo amigo que parecia tão chocado quanto os outros presentes. – D-desculpa. Eu realmente lamento... Eu...

— Eu é que peço desculpas, Lily. Eu só queria abraçar a minha amiga, mas vejo que meu gesto não foi muito bem aceito – Afastou-se com dignidade, fazendo o contrário da mulher que cambaleou até se chocar com a parede. – Aliás, devo chama-la de Lilian, Evans ou Potter? Não sei se tenho intimidade o suficiente para chama-la de "Lily".

A ruiva aprumou-se, a postura altiva diante da amargura na voz do lupino. O magoara, era certo, mas não se deixaria abalar ainda, não quando o assunto Harry Potter ainda não havia sido posto em jogo.

— Potter, me chame assim se quiser. Ainda sou uma Potter, mesmo que meu marido já tenha falecido há muito.

As palavras afetaram a todos, mas principalmente a Remus Lupin que teve o bom senso de se manter afastado e calado pelos próximos minutos.

— Ah, os reencontros... Adoro eles! Sempre tão cheios de emoção! – O velho Dumbledore suspirou para ninguém em especial. Ele tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo. – Sente-se, Lilian Potter, creio que temos uma longa conversa a ser tida.

— Tudo bem, vamos iniciar essa conversa. Quero saber o motivo pelo qual Sirius foi privado de cuidar de Harry por que eu sei disso muito bem e sei também que Sirius nunca abandonaria o afilhado sem que algo o obrigasse – Cruzou os braços, as fotos do filho amassadas contra si. – Podem começar a falar, estou esperando.

Estava sendo dura, sabia disso, e se fosse em outro momento até chegaria a se sentir culpada, mas ela queria resposta e agir desta maneira era a única forma de obter o que desejava.

— O maldito Black não cuidou do seu filhinho por que estava ocupado demais preso em Azkaban. Suponho que estivesse se divertindo muito junto aos dementadores e seus outros amiguinhos genocidas para pensar no seu querido Harry. – A resposta veio de Pearl que entrava sozinha. Assim como a filha fizera mais cedo, esta segurava um grande e encardido pergaminho. – O que foi, querida? Ainda não sabia que o seu melhor amigo é atualmente um assassino sanguinário? Minha filha não te contou essa parte, devo supor por sua surpresa. Não confie em tudo o que Cecily diz; ela é apenas uma criança desavisada carente por atenção e amigos considerando que não os tem em abrangência.

— Não fale assim da sua filha, Pearl! – Madame Pomfrey a advertiu.

— Aliás, por que a surpresa? Eu não estou nada surpresa, se quer saber. Eu sempre soube que seu amiguinho tinha tendências ao lado maligno das coisas. Aquele jeito canalha dele deixava isso muito explicito.

Lily obrigou-se a continuar com a postura altiva. Claro que Pearl estava aproveitando o momento para caluniar Sirius; ambos compartilhavam um grande ressentimento. Os dois, como o animago havia confidenciado certa vez a amiga ruiva pouco depois do inicio do namoro entre ela e James Potter, deveriam se casar para manter a linhagem de sangue puro. Pearl aceitara a oferta de Walburga Black diante de inúmeros protestos feitos por Madame Pomfrey , porém o filho da mulher não fez o mesmo e isso gerou profundo rancor. O rancor tomou um nível alarmante quando o primogênito dos Black humilhou Pearl diante de toda Hogwarts.

— É mentira, tudo o que você disse não passam de mentiras! E mesmo que haja verdade no que disse... Não, não tem verdade no que você disse. Sirius nunca faria nada que o levasse para Azkaban. Nunca. A pessoa que deveria estar em Azkaban chama-se Pedro Pettigrew. Ele traiu a mim e James, aquele bastardo, filho de uma meretriz barata...

— BASTA, LILIAN! – Minerva McGonagall decidira por si mesma que se Dumbledore iria continuar em silencio, observando a discussão, ela não iria. Não estava disposta a ver o grande engano de Lilian. Ou o que todos ali consideravam um engano. – Sei que está agitada e compreendo seus motivos, mas nenhum deles justifica uma reação como essa que acabamos de presenciar.

Fez uma breve pausa e, em uma ação inconsciente, comprimiu os lábios.

— Por que está culpando Pedro Pettigrew quando o real culpado foi o Sir... – Pigarreou para disfarçar a mínima hesitação que tivera. – o Senhor Black. Foi ele quem os traiu, lembra-se? Era o fiel do feitiço fidelius que protegia a sua casa e foi ele quem contou a Você-Sabe-Quem sua localização. Pettigrew se sacrificou em uma tentativa de vingar a sua morte e a de James, lutou com Sirius. Mas o infeliz não teve muito mais sorte que os doze trouxas que presenciaram a luta: morreu. Black matou a ele e aos doze trouxas sem nenhuma piedade.

Apertando as fotos do filho contra o peito, Lilian percebeu que todos os presentes acreditavam naquela infame historia. Pettigrew um grande herói e Sirius, o traidor. Tudo estava tão errado... Os adjetivos, os acontecimentos idealizados... Errados... Todos!

— Sirius nunca nos trairia. Ele sequer era o fiel do segredo – As palavras foram pronunciadas com confiança para que ninguém ali pudesse desconfiar. Fixou os olhos verdes sobre Alvo Dumbledore, prosseguindo antes que a interrompessem. – Nós mudamos o fiel no último instante. Usamos o Pettigrew como fiel do segredo; Foi Sirius quem deu a ideia quando se lembrou de que ele seria muito óbvio e que ele, Pedro, era confiável o suficiente para o cargo o qual seria incumbido.

Sentiu-se ser puxada para o momento em que o feitiço estava sendo feito. Só através de Legilimens Dumbledore acreditaria nela, só vendo a lembrança para constatar a verdade.

 _—_ _V-vocês tem certeza disso? Q-quer disser... Eu? Justamente eu?_

 _Pedro estava encolhido sobre uma poltrona vermelha, parecia apavorado diante dos olhares cheios de expectativa vindos de Sirius e James. Lily encontrava-se um pouco mais distante dos amigos, mas não com menor expectativa. Tinha Vinte e um anos e um pequeno bebê nos braços. A criança brincava, encantada, com os cachos ruivos da mãe. Pouco parecia a criança que há pouco gritava com o visitante trêmulo. Harry não gostava de Pedro. Lilian não compreendia muito bem o porquê, mas sabia que o pequeno mudaria de ideia quando estivesse maior e soubesse que o Tio Rabicho havia ajudado a protegê-lo._

 _—_ _Eu sou muito óbvio, Rabicho, mas o mesmo não acontece com você. – Sirius tentava explicar com paciência, os olhos brilhantes de excitação. – Jamais desconfiariam de você, não quando o tomam por covarde, coisa que, aliás, sabemos que não é , amigo. Nos ajude, Rabicho. Não é por mim é pelo Pontas aqui e por sua família._

 _—_ _N-não sei..._

 _—_ _Sabia que não era uma boa ideia, Sirius – James comentou em tom de derrota. A voz dele atraiu a atenção de Harry que balbuciou furiosamente em busca de atenção. – Me dê ele aqui, Lily. – Entregou o bebê balbuciante ao marido, mas não pôde sair de perto dos dois, não quando uma decisão estava prestes a ser tomada – Oi, meninão. Vamos encontrar um jeito de te proteger, está bem?_

 _Sirius aproveitou o momento para incentivar o amigo que tivera mais dificuldade em tornar-se um animago. Lily podia perceber quão exausto estava o amigo e como este jamais mediria esforços para proteger o afilhado._

 _—_ _Você realmente vai nos deixar na mão, Rabicho? Vai permitir que o Pontas perca o Pontinhas e a Ruiva dele depois de tudo o que ele fez para os ter? Vai deixar que Voldemort se aproxime da família do nosso melhor amigo?_

 _—_ _V-você falou o nome dele._

 _—_ _Falei e falo de novo. Não tenho medo dele, mas parece que você tem._

 _—_ _Não, não tenho. – Pedro parecia ter recebido uma grande dose de adrenalina e coragem. Nem gaguejava mais. – Eu serei o fiel do segredo se é assim que desejam. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não irá encostar um dedo nos Potter..._

Reprimiu o anseio de desviar o olhar, detestava ter alguém olhando suas memórias. A lembrança a seguir era a da realização do feitiço, entretanto, esta era um pouco mais nublada que a anterior já que Lilian começava a se concentrar no que se passava na sala.

— Ela está delirando! Você está delirando! – Pearl iniciou uma nova acusação, o dedo em riste para a outra que parecia em estado de êxtase. – Está tão louca quanto deve estar aquele bastardo que é seu amigo. Seu cérebro se liquefez depois de doze anos ou você é mimada demais para aceitar os fatos?

Mimada? Aquela mulher, sangue puro, havia acabado de chama-la de mimada? Cortou o contato visual que mantinha com Dumbledore, pronta para retrucar a ofensa.

— Ela fala a verdade – O velho mago interrompe, parece cansado com o que viu. Quando torna a falar sua voz sai baixa e séria, os olhos ainda sobre Lily. – O fiel do segredo era o jovem Pedro, a traição partiu dele. Sirius é inocente. Ele provavelmente estava com tanta sede de vingança que acabou matando o ex-amigo e os trouxas que estavam ao redor acabaram por ser uma consequência do ocorrido. Mas isso muda pouca coisa no caso, do mesmo modo ele continua sendo o culpado pelo assassinato dos trouxas e isso nos leva ao motivo de estarmos todos aqui.

A ruiva mal conseguiu conter o sentimento de contentamento que se apossou dela ao saber da morte de Pettigrew. Aquele rato imundo a havia traído e ele recebera de Sirius aquilo o que lhe era merecido.

— E este motivo seria?

Escondeu as fotos mais para perto de si ao perceber que atraiam a atenção de todos – em especial de certo lobisomem que em nenhum momento escondeu a mágoa sentida causada pelo último dialogo. Lily o havia magoado perceptivelmente.

— Seu amigo – Pearl soltou com desgosto. Por que estava ali e por que permitiam que falasse era a mãe de Harry um completo mistério. – Fugiu de Azkaban há poucos dias, perdeu a sanidade para os dementadores e agora está com sede de sangue. O sangue do seu filho, para ser mais especifica.

Incentivada pelo silencio de todos, Pearl jogou sobre a mesinha de centro aquilo que vinha segurando e, ao se aproximar para ver o que era, Lily se sentiu chocada ao ver o homem que ali se movimentava. O cabelo que outrora fora sedoso estava desgrenhado, a face envelhecida e macilenta e o olha desvairado. O reconheceu com dor no coração. Aquele era Sirius Black, preso em um eterno grito de... Aquilo seria ódio, amargura ou angustia?

— Acredita que o seu amiguinho estava em Azkaban? Creio que agora ficará quieta e ouvirá o que tem a ser dito, estou certa? Ótimo, adoro estar certa.

Revirou os olhos, mas se dispôs a escutar. Desnecessário afirmar que não gostou nada do que ouviu. Segundo Dumbledore, mesmo que Sirius fosse inocente, ele havia passado anos em Azkaban e tal acontecido havia mexido com cabeça dele ao ponto de associar Harry à desgraça que se tornara sua vida. Agora ele queria matar o afilhado e, se descobrisse que Lily estava viva, também tentaria fazer o mesmo com ela. Mostrar-se a Harry colocaria a ela e ao filho em perigo, portanto, para o desgosto da mesma, teria de ficar escondida.

A ideia de Sirius tentando mata-la era hilariante, mas isso era antes do primogênito dos Black passar anos sob influência dos dementadores. Todos pensavam assim, exceto a Evans. Ela sabia que Sirius jamais a machucaria.

— Sim, mas e então? Eu vou ter que ficar aqui, presa nesta casa? Longe do meu filho enquanto ele, supostamente, passa perigo?

— Em nenhum momento você esteve presa, Lilian. – Dumbledore apazigua, a voz morna. Ele é o único que vem mantendo a voz baixa e um mínimo de civilidade. Sempre foi assim e não mudaria agora com uma mulher a beira da histeria.

Não contrariou o velho, mesmo discordando do mesmo.

— De qualquer modo... Você não vai ficar aqui – Mirou a matriarca Pomfrey. – A mansão dos Pomfrey ficará totalmente vazia em algumas semanas. Pearl irá passar parte do ano trabalhando – Como se Lily quisesse ficar perto da arrogante Pearl. – E Papoula e sua neta irão para Hogwarts.

Lily soltou um baixo resmungo para mostrar que estava ouvindo. O que seria feito dela?

— E você vai com elas para lá.

— Lá aonde? – Devia ter ouvido errado.

— Hogwarts, você vai para Hogwarts. – Sorriu. – O seu presente, aquele que você se recusou a abrir... Oh, sim, eu sei disso. Ele vai ser extremamente necessário. A partir do momento em que passar a usa-lo você passará a ser uma nova mulher. Acredite em mim.


	4. Uma nova mulher, Um novo nome

_"Você passará a ser uma nova mulher. Confie em mim."_

Em nenhum momento cogitou a possibilidade de levar as palavras do velho mago de maneira tão literal.

A mulher refletida no espelho poderia ser considerada alta senão fosse pelo salto da bota que usava. O cabelo curto, levemente ondulado, da cor de churros recém-saído do fogo, emoldurava a face redonda e bondosa da mulher de pele estranhamente bronzeada para o lugar onde estava e postura confiante. Era inegavelmente bela. Ao erguer a mão para afastar a franja dos olhos castanho-esverdeados viu a pulseira que havia prendido ao pulso.

Aquela delicada pulseira, presente de Alvo Dumbledore, permitia que Lily adquirisse aquela aparência através de um complexo feitiço o qual juntaria os sentimentos predominantes da pessoa e os remontaria em um alter ego que a própria pessoa poderia usar como sua aparência. Junto daquela joia havia vindo um bilhete avisando que se quisesse permanecer com aquela aparência, jamais deveria deixar de usar a pequena preciosidade, caso o contrário voltaria a ser a boa e velha Lilian: ruiva, pálida e completamente sozinha. O bilhete também avisava que dentro de alguns dias sairiam para comprar a ela uma nova varinha já que a antiga estava perdida em algum lugar da destruída Godric's Hollow.

— Lily? – A voz da jovem Cecy, desanimada, ecoou do lado de fora do banheiro. – Está na hora de irmos, vovó gosta de chegar cedo à estação.

Ajeitou a boina escura sobre o cabelo e saiu, antes disso deu uma última olhadela no espelho – precisava habituar-se com a face da personagem que iria interpretar. Outra pessoa que teria de se acostumar coma nova face da mãe de Harry Potter seria Cecily. A menina que a esperava sentada sobre a cama, parecendo muito mal humorada, soltou um breve muxoxo quando a viu.

— Prefiro você ruiva e com os seus olhos verdes. Assim você me parece tão... Comum. – Resmungou em tom de reprovação. Lily não se incomodou com aquilo. – Mas e então? Já sabe como vai se chamar ou qual vai ser a sua história de vida? Sim, por que vão perguntar sobre isso e você não pode simplesmente falar _"Eu sou Lily Potter, a mãe de Harry Potter. Isso tudo que está vendo como minha aparência? É um feitiço ilusório que encobre minha real aparência. Na verdade eu sou ruiva e tenho olhos verdes.Não, não se preocupe; não sou um fantasma, estive viva este tempo todo."_

Lily riu da péssima imitação feita de si pela garota mais e, com um aceno da nova varinha recém adquirida, trouxa para perto de si o malão em que guardava os poucos pertences que tinham sido comprados para ela.

— Duas coisas, Cecy: Eu nunca diria isso e, o principal, já tenho uma história pronta e é uma ótima história, se quer realmente saber. –arrastou o malão até o corredor, Cecily a acompanhou de perto. – Não vai me ajudar? Tudo bem, então... _Winguardium Leviosa._

O grande malão flutuou para acompanhar a dona e a morena até o carro que as levaria até a estação King Cross. Já do lado de fora, Lilian não se preocupou em dar uma última olhada nos detalhes da mansão Pomfrey; Tinha a sensação de que voltaria ali muito antes do que o desejado. Acomodou-se no automóvel ao lado de Cecily e Papoula, esta última vinha mantendo uma animada conversa com o condutor do veiculo, um homem idoso e sorridente que, segundo informações de Cecily, era um membro da família que se autodistanciara por ser um aborto.

— Ela não veio me ver, mamãe não veio nem me dar um "até breve" ou um "comporte-se"... – Ouviu a pequena Cecy murmurar continuamente, desolada, quando o carro partiu e Pearl sequer viera se despedir. – Lily? Não me contou o nome que usara, lembra?

Mirou o borrão colorido que se tornavam as ruas de Londres. Sabia muito bem como a menina se sentia naquele instante e faria qualquer coisa para distraí-la. Petúnia a fizera se sentir triste na época em que estudava em Hogwarts e agora era a vez de Pearl fazer o mesmo com a filha. Perguntou-se em seu intimo como a mulher pôde fazer tal coisa. Será que era tão desprovida de sentimentos ao ponto de ignorar a criança a quem havia gerado?

— Annett Gillyflower, esse vai ser o meu nome – Cruzou as pernas com a sensação de que o condutor do veiculo prestava atenção ao que falava. Recriminou-se por estar sendo paranoica. – Sou francesa, filha mais nova de Maggie e Bennet Gillyflower, dois idosos recém falecidos. Minha irmã mais velha e meu marido morreram batalhando durante a guerra bruxa. Dumbledore, um velho amigo da família, se compadeceu ao ver que eu não tinha mais ninguém e acabou por me oferecer um emprego em Hogwarts. Irei ajudar sua avó na ala hospitalar da escola. Sou uma medibruxa, sabe?

— Você é medibruxa? De verdade? Sempre pensei que tivesse sido uma auror ou algo do tipo.

 _Por que todos supõem isso?_

— Eu? Uma auror? Não, este era o meu marido. Me formei como medibruxa e teria trabalhado no St. Mungus. Mas então houve a guerra e as coisas se tornaram realmente difíceis. Era uma época terrível e eles precisavam de reforços com urgência extrema, então acabei me prontificando para ajuda-los.

Não comentou o nome de quem a impulsionara a fazer aquilo. James Potter. Havia sido _ele, sempre ele_. Casar-se com ele havia sido um sonho, entretanto, o sonho tornava-se um pesadelo ao ver o marido, noite após noite, chegar com sangue manchando suas vestes e sua face desanimada. Isto quando não perdia noites insones quando o próprio sequer chegava ou mandava noticias do que acontecia. Lily sempre havia sido um levemente paranoica, não tinha problemas em assumir tal fato,e a guerra piorava a situação. Queria ficar de olho no marido, impedir que algo ruim o acometesse e que melhor maneira de fazê-lo senão lutando lado a lado a ele?

— Entendo – Franziu os lábios. – Que espécie de nome é "Annett"? Isso ao menos chega a ser Francês?

Desviou os olhos castanho-esverdeados da paisagem disforme e os fixou sobre a menina. Ao ver de Lily, a magoa que a morena baixinha sentia com a mãe estava sendo direcionada ao nome recém-adotado por a Potter. O nome sequer era de todo ruim, trazia a ela lembranças de um tempo em que tudo eram flores.

— O nome é de origem francesa, bom, assim me disseram. Estou homenageando uma boa e velha amiga trouxa.

O carro desacelerava lentamente, estavam chegando ao destino.

— Lamento, mas continuo sem gostar muito do nome.

— Gosto do nome. Annett. Tem sonoridade, Cecy, e você precisa admitir isso – Papoula Pomfrey resolveu interferir. Virou-se para encarar a neta e a mulher que passara a considerar da família após anos cuidando da mesma. – Chegamos, meninas. Podem ir andando, eu e Matteo cuidaremos das malas, não preocupem com isso.

Cecily resmungou sobre a ínfima possibilidade de se preocupar com as malar e saltou para fora do carro. A mais nova morena a acompanhou com muito menos fúria e uma quantidade maior de encanto. A estação estava um tanto quanto acinzentada e um pouco mais caída, mas as pessoas, apesar de não serem as mesmas que passavam por ali anos atrás, andavam com a mesma pressa e arrogância já conhecidos por Lily. Quando pequena prometera a si mesma que nunca seria como aqueles adultos, agora rezava a Morgana que não tivesse quebrado a promessa.

Enquanto caminhava até a plataforma 9 ¾ percebeu que atraia olhares por onde quer que passasse.

— Está chamando atenção com essa aparência – A mais nova dos Pomfrey comentou quando Lily a alcançou já em frente à plataforma ou o que deveria ser. – Eles te acham bonita? De verdade? – Apontou para um grupo de homens que passava por ali no momento. – Qual o problema deles? Você é não é lá muito bonita com essa aparência.

Os homens continuaram a encara-las e isso parecia chatear Cecily. Com as bochechas em fogo, Lily esperou até que seus admiradores tivessem se dispersado para tornar a falar com a mais jovem.

— Realmente me chamou de feia? Por favor, diga que não fez isso.

Não estava minimamente magoada por ter sido chamada de feia, na realidade aquilo era o de menos ao se considerar a grande catástrofe em que havia se tornado a vida dela. A menina, ao ver da Potter, tornava tudo estranhamente normal com suas manias e rebeldias características de sua idade.

— Chamei. Já te falei: você fica muito mais bonita ruiva do que assim como está. – Sorriu de lado. – Continuaremos essa conversa do outro lado, no expresso de Hogwarts – Correu de encontro à parede e então... Sumiu.

Esperou alguns segundos antes de correr na direção da parede, neste meio tempo ponderou o que os passantes estariam pensando dela naquele instante. Provavelmente consideravam que era uma completa insana já que se encontrava parada em frente à divisória de duas plataformas. Deu um passo a frente e se foi do mundo trouxa. O outro lado, o lado bruxo da plataforma, estava cheio de alunos, todos em suas vestes de bruxo e, alguns poucos, com roupas trouxas. Após uma breve analise onde percebeu que não encontraria Cecily tão cedo decidiu que o melhor a ser feito seria embarcar logo no expresso Hogwarts.

Os corredores estavam tão cheios quanto a plataforma, os alunos que por ali circulavam de um lado para o outro pareciam extremamente agitados com algo e, de maneira vaga, chegavam a lembra-la a maneira como agiam as formigas – Todos amontoadas em pequenos grupos barulhentos e loucos coisas açucaradas. De qualquer modo, aquelas crianças estavam mais agitadas que o normal e isso a intrigou. Não demorou a descobrir o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

— ...Tão horrível! Tive pesadelos quando vi a foto daquele... Urgh, tenho medo até de falar o nome dele... Daquele Black – Entreouviu discurso acalorado que uma garota de aparência hispânica fazia para suas amigas. – Ele se parece tanto com um inferi. Não, eu nunca vi um inferi em toda minha vida, mas minha irmã, a Garden, ela já viu um e me jurou que eles são muito parecidos. Eu vi nos olhos dele, pasmem, o desejo de matar o pobrezinho do Potter, vocês sabem que eu não sou lá muito fã do Potter...

Afastou-se das garotas, subitamente enjoada com o medo que ouviu nas palavras. Lily desejou ardentemente explicar a elas e a todos os que viviam no mundo bruxo que Sirius, Sirius Black, era uma pessoa boa e digna que seria incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer um e muito menos ao próprio afilhado. Mas jamais acreditariam nela e por saber disso cambaleou para dentro da primeira cabine que encontrou.

— Lupin? – Soltou para o homem que encontrou.

O ocupante, envelhecido demais para alguém de trinta e três anos, pareceu surpreendido com o fato de ser reconhecido.

— Perdão, mas eu a conheço? – Deixou de lado o livro que lia, a face se enrugando para a mulher desconhecida que tinha um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

Lilian sentou-se ao lado dele, os olhos buscando o titulo do livro já desgastado pelo tempo. _Passeios com Lobisomens_.

— É um bom livro? – Conteve o desejo de inclinar-se para ver o autor do livro diante do olhar indagador do homem. – Oh, Sim! Você quer saber se me conhece... Sim, me conhece. Conhecemos-nos desde os onze anos. Estudamos juntos e você foi um dos melhores amigos do meu marido. Isso basta para esclarecer quem sou eu?

Remus arregalou os olhos âmbar antes e coloca-los para a estudar.

— Lil's? – Assentiu olhando para a porta da cabine. Não poderia arriscar que alguém ouvisse aquela informação. – Você está... você... Morena... Digo, é um belo casaco este que está usando. É de camurça?

Lilian arqueou a sobrancelha o que fez com que o lobisomem entrasse em estado de desconcerto. Não estava acostumado a receber olhares do tipo "você realmente fez isso?", Ra o tipo de olhar repressor que somente poderia ser dado por uma mulher. A última vez que havia recebido um olhar parecido havia sido há anos atrás em seu encontro com Emmeline Vance onde havia estragado tudo com um estúpido comentário que envolvia a garota se assemelhar a um palhaço de circo trouxa. Desnecessário dizer que nunca mais houveram encontros românticos entre os dois.

— Não faço a mínima ideia, mas parece muito, não é? – Aprumou-se para que tivesse uma melhor postura. – Precisamos conversar e você sabe disso. Não, não faça essa cara para mim, Lupin. Não é como se tivesse medo de você.

Lupin a olhava com frustração, lembrara-se de que estava magoado com a amiga.

— Sei que não me teme e ainda me pergunto o motivo de não o fazer quando muitos o fazem sem nenhum receio. – Resmungou com amargura evidenciada. – Sou uma abominação da natureza.

 _Abominação da natureza? Não sei nada sobre isso,_ pensou consigo mesma. _Acho que você é uma pessoa que tem dificuldade em aceitar a si e a sua condição._

— Eu deveria estar a sete palmos do chão, isso me torna uma abominação?

— Não. Segundo Dumbledore, Você e Harry são um milagre conjunto. O poder do amor, ele costuma dizer, foi o que os fez permanecer em vida.

Cruzou os braços, a menção ao nome de Harry a desarmando por completo.

— Você também não é uma abominação. Nunca mais torne a repetir isso. Podemos conversar?

O "Sim" que ouviu foi pequeno, beirava a insignificância, mas foi o que bastou para Lilian.

— Lamento com sinceridade ter gritado com você, foi algo que me saiu de maneira totalmente involuntária. Estava com raiva por ficar tanto tempo sem nenhuma resposta e acabei descontando na primeira pessoa que vi: você. Sei que nada pode justificar meus atos – Alisou o casaco percebendo que realmente se parecia com camurça. – e eu entendo se continuar chateado comigo, de verdade. Estive me odiando desde o dia em que fiz aquilo com você. Fui uma grossa, inconsequente, imatura... qual o problema?

Parou o pequeno monólogo para encarar o lobisomem que abandonara a fachada de amargura para se mostrar divertido. Começava a se perguntar qual o problema com as pessoas que a rodeavam. Todos ali haviam adquirido transtorno bipolar durante os anos em que ela esteve em coma?

– Não há nenhum problema. É só que... Eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você. Mesmo com essa aparência estranha que dificulta um pouco as coisas. Senti falta da minha amiga certinha. Senti falta de ter uma amiga – Hesitou – Acha que posso te abraçar? Como um sinal de reconciliação?

O largo sorriso dado por Lilian foi a melhor resposta que poderia existir para aquele dado momento. Continuou com um sorriso nos lábios mesmo depois de separados. Estava feliz por ter novamente a felicidade do maroto, pois, por mais que gostasse da pequena Cecily como amiga, era extremamente bom ter uma pessoa da mesma idade e com ideias parecidas para conversar.

— Mas e então? O livro é bom?

— É um péssimo livro que foi escrito por Gilderoy Lockhard. Duvido que ele tenha feito metade das coisas que diz ter feito. Você não tinha uma queda por ele?

— Nunca fui tão burra a esse ponto. Eu tinha uma queda por Amos Diggory. O que senti por James foi muito mais intenso do qualquer outra coisa. – Suspirou, a vivida imagem do marido na mente. – Agora é a sua vez de admitir algo. Você podia ter usado qualquer outro meio de transporte para chegar a Hogwarts, mas optou por esse. Por quê?

— Você sabe a resposta.

— Sei, mas seria muito gentil da sua parte me contar.

Foi a vez do homem suspirar.

— Estou aqui por ele, pelos meus amigos, para relembrar a época em que éramos apenas nós. Era tudo tão simples naquela época, lembra disso? Sirius era apenas a ovelha negra da família e James era o mais popular jogador de quadribol da grifinória. Os problemas de antes hoje me parecem tão simples e fáceis de contornar.

Não expos em palavras ditas o quanto concordava com aquele pensamento. Ela própria já desejara inúmeras vezes poder voltar aos velhos tempos.

— Você ainda acha que _ele_ é culpado por tudo que está sendo acusado?

O amigo encolheu-se a menção do fugitivo.

— Acho que ele fez algo errado e está, estava, pagando por isso. – O tom de voz de Lupin deixava claro que o assunto estava encerrado, mas Lily ainda não estava preparada para deixar aquilo de lado.

— Desta maneira, devo concluir que o entregara caso o encontre? Vai entrega-lo a respeito da animagia ou de qualquer outra coisa que possa ajuda-lo a se esconder?

— Eu queria poder fazer isso – O maroto não a encarou enquanto falava, tinha os olhos fixos sobre a janela de vidro embaçado. – Mas sei que não conseguiria. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda é o Sirius. Não posso e nem consigo entregar ele, mas também não posso perdoa-lo ou sequer considerar a possibilidade de o ajudar em algo. Ele matou pessoas inocentes por puro descontrole e isso é imperdoável.

— Annett? Anne? – A voz, facilmente reconhecível, surgiu momentos antes que a pessoa propriamente dita, esta abriu a porta do compartimento poucos momentos depois. – Te encontrei!

Remus franziu o cenho diante da invasora nada tímida. Já conhecia a garota sorridente – a havia visto inúmeras vezes na Mansão Pomfrey, entretanto, não trocara mais do que duas palavras com a mesma. Ele sequer sabia com precisão qual era o nome da mesma.

— Pensei que tinha te perdido Anne. Conversei com a Hermione – Comentou energética. E ela me contou que o Harry realmente transformou a tia dele em um balão, mas pareceu um pouco compreensiva quanto ao que o motivou. Aliás, ela não me contou o que o motivou, ela praticamente se recusou a me contar.

— Tia? Balão? Annett? Anne? – Remus parecia atônito com as coisas que acabara de ouvir. – Lily, eu perdi alguma coisa?

Cecily piscou os olhos tempestuosos em direção ao licantropo.

— O nome dela não é mais esse. Mudança de aparência, mudança de nome. E, sim, eu sei o que você está pensando: ela poderia ter escolhido um nome melhor. Concordo com você. Você vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? Boa sorte com isso; dizem que o cargo está com uma maldição. Nenhum professor dura mais de um ano.

— Agradeço sua preocupação e o seu desejo de sorte. - Tossiu ruidosamente, a face empalidecendo alguns tons. Preocupada, a irmã de Petúnia Dursley aproximou-se para verificar o que havia de errado. Foi imediatamente dispensada. – Eu estou bem, Lil... Annett. É efeito daquele problema que eu tenho. Nada que um bom descanso não possa resolver.

Descanso. Lílian sabia muito bem que o lupino jamais teria algo do tipo com Cecily por perto. A garota poderia ser facilmente comparada a um furacão; barulhenta, agitada e chamativa, ela jamais se permitia ficar quieta por muito tempo.

— Por que veio aqui, Cecy? Alguma coisa especifica em mente ou só sentiu a minha falta?

— Senti sua falta e... Em nome de Merlim e Morgana! – Exclamou em tom alto, sobressaltando os mais velhos. – Vovó! Ela disse algo a respeito de você ter de ficar na mesma cabine que nós. Sabe, para evitar que coisas indesejáveis aconteçam.

Nenhum dos três compreendia que a que coisas indesejáveis a garota havia se referido e, em um acordo silencioso, decidiram que não comentariam nada a respeito.

— Já vou, Cecy. Você vem conosco? – Lily indagou voltando-se para o lupino. Franziu o cenho ao vê-lo negar, desanimado. – Por quê? Não consegue andar?

— Consigo andar, só estou um pouco indisposto para fazer isso. Eu vou ficar bem, de verdade. Só preciso descansar. – Apressou-se em acrescentar diante do olhar de Cecily e Lily. Puxou o livro que antes lia. – Olha, pegue esse livro e leia-o, sei que está interessada nele. Mas já aviso de antemão quão péssimo ele é.

— Você já disse isso – Lembrou com gentileza, prontamente pegando o objeto que lhe era entregue. Cecily, curiosa, esticou o pescoço para ver o titulo.

— Eu sei, mas não custa nada te lembrar. – Bocejou e isso impulsionou ambas a se retorarem da pequena cabine em meio a despedidas desajeitadas.

— Cuide-se, Remus Lupin. – Sorriu antes de fechar a porta e retornar a um corredor menos alvoroçado e um pouco mais silencioso.

Mas o silencio não é algo que se prolongue por muito tempo e isso não se torna exceção em um lugar cheio de crianças energéticas, adolescentes cheios de vida e pais cheios de preocupação com suas crias. Sentiu o coração disparar ao pensar que deveria estar entre os progenitores que encontravam-se amontoados na plataforma de embarque e não dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela deveria estar do lado de fora despejando em cima do filho milhares de recomendações de bom comportamento, deveria estar lamentando sua partida e desejando que nenhum mal se aproximasse do mesmo.

— Talvez tenha uma cabine no final do corr... Aí, Rony! Não me empurra!

— Você empurrou a Gina, Roniquinho? Sabe como isso é errado, não sabe?

— Eu não empurrei ela! Eu nem encostei em você, Ginevra. Não seja fresca!

— Não me chame de fresca e, sim, você me empurrou, assuma isso ou vou contar para o Percy.

— Não ligo para o Percy, Gina. Pode ir correndo contar 'pra ele.

— Então eu... Eu vou te azarar com a pior das azarações e depois vou contar para o Gui e o Carlinhos.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Eu te empurrei, está bem? Feliz com isso? Foi sem querer.

Ela avistou o pequeno grupo que se aproximava. Eram barulhentos, suas cabeças de um vermelho afogueado era um tom mais claro que o cabelo natural daquela que os observava com interesse.

— Os Weasley – Cecily soltou, também os encarava. – A Hermione e o...

Lilian percebeu que existiam duas exceções em meio aos ruivos. Uma garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos que demonstrava preocupação para com o moreno ao lado dela que parecia alheio a discussão que se desenrolava.

— E o Harry – O nome lhe saiu como um suspiro apaixonado. Esperou até que estivessem perto o bastante para que pudesse olha-lo com maior precisão. Talvez pudesse se apresentar, quem sabe? Talvez pudesse iniciar uma conversa com o mesmo...

Todos as possibilidades o deixariam acuado. Com um suspiro de derrota concluiu que o melhor a ser feito era deixar que as coisas acontecessem de maneira natural. Caminhou para longe do grupo, sequer sabia para onde ia, agora era a vez da mais nova apressar-se para acompanha-la.


	5. O Brilho de uma boa lembrança

O livro de Gilderoy Lockhard não era tão ruim quanto pensava, entretanto, Lily duvidava muito que o homem de fato houvesse realizado os feitos relatados em _Passeios com Lobisomens_. Gilderoy Lockhard era bonito, mas o que o homem possuía de beleza lhe faltava coragem e caráter e isso fora completamente comprovado quando o mesmo se recusou a lutar contra Voldemort, chegando ao ponto de esconder-se após um convite da ordem da fênix. Beleza não atribuía caráter a ninguém.

– Inútil – Resmungou para o livro, inconformada com nenhum ocorrido em especifico. Ninguém lhe deu atenção. A enfermeira de Hogwarts encontrava-se imersa m seu tricô e Cecily dormia agarrada ao casaco de Lily.

Mirando-a brevemente sentiu uma pontada de preocupação dentre de si. A garota parecia perturbada, debatia-se e murmurava palavras incoerentes. Parecia estar tendo sonhos demasiadamente desagradáveis.

– Mamãe – Soltou em sua inconsciência. Lily paralisou-se em meio ao movimento de aconchegar a outra em uma posição mais confortável e calorosa. – Errado...

A Potter franziu o cenho, balançada entre acordar a terceiranista ou permitir que prosseguisse em seu sono que piorava suas reações há cada momento que se passava. No entanto, não pôde acordar Cecily quando decidiu que assim o faria; quem o fez foi o brusco solavanco dado pelo trem ao parar subitamente.

Amparou a menina antes que esta fosse ao chão.

– Mas o quê? – Trocou olhares com Papoula Pomfrey enquanto ajudava a neta da mesma. – Isso é comum de se acontecer? Não era na minha época.

– Ainda não é comum, querida. Nada comum. Ao fui comunicada de uma parada antes de chegarmos aos terrenos de Hogsmeade. Estranho. Algo está errado... algo – Engasgou-se com a possibilidade que lhe surgiu. Não, não podia ser aquilo, podia? – Fiquem aqui as duas. Em hipótese alguma saiam desta cabine, estão me entendendo? Tenho que falar com o maquinista. É urgente. Não me desobedeçam.

– Sou eu ou aqui está mais frio? – Cecily esfregou o braço em uma tentativa de aquecer a si mesma. Estava mais desperta desde a saída da avó.

– Aqui, tome isso – Retirou o sobretudo que usava e o entregou a menina. – Não estou com frio, pode usar.

– Claro que você está com frio.

– Não estou, Cecy. Pegue logo, você precisa mais que eu. Querida, já escapei de uma maldição imperdoável, agora duvido muito que eu vá morrer por frio.

Claro que Lily estava mentindo, Sim, sentia frio, quase tremia tamanho era o frio que sentia em função da temperatura cada vez mais baixa, mas Cecily era uma criança o que a tornava uma prioridade diante da visão da de cabelos vermelhos.

As coisas não melhoraram dali em diante. Os gritos dos alunos, em pânico com a inabitual parada, soavam cada vez mais altos e a temperatura... Esta era a que mais a preocupava com sua evidente queda. Quase podia sentir os ossos do corpo congelando lentamente.

– Estou com medo, Lily. – A pequena Pomfrey confessou enquanto Lily a ajudava a vestir o sobretudo. A voz da menina encontrava tremula o que deu a ela um ar infantil, quase ingênuo. – Sinto que algo ruim está por perto. Você pode sentir também? Está cada vez mais perto... _Está aqui!_

As luzes da cabine piscaram até que seu fulgor se encontrasse completamente extinto. Na escuridão tudo parecia mais sombrio. Cada pequeno ruído se mostrava um gigantesco estrondo. E tudo se tornava assustador. Ah, como tudo era assustador. Sentiu-se novamente uma garotinha amedrontada. Mas não era mais uma garotinha, já havia passado dessa fase há muito tempo. Agora era uma mulher e deveria pensar racionalmente.

– Aqui... Está aqui – Lily a abraçou, mas isso não pareceu contribuir em muito para a chegada da calma.

Frio congelante, medo irracional, ambiente subitamente sombrio, apatia e perda de esperança... ela conhecia a criatura que criava aquelas sensações. Jamais esqueceria da primeira vez em que as havia encontrado em meio a uma batalha. Desejava esquecer, mas não podia. A imagem da criatura estava pintada com tinta permanente nas lembranças de Lilian Potter.

– Cecy, vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, mas para isso você precisa me obedecer. – Vislumbrou a criatura de modo breve; estava rondando e prestes a se aproximar. Madame Pomfrey dissera para que nem Lily e nem Cecily saíssem da cabine, entretanto, não havia dito nada a respeito da entrada de um novo passageiro. – Fique atrás de mim, esconda-se atrás de mim e jamais se afaste. Você vai sentir medo, mas eu irei protegê-la para que nada de ruim se aproxime. Confie em mim.

Ergueu a varinha em riste para a criatura prestes a entrar. A porta, por infelicidade do destino e também da mente atarantada de Papoula Pomfrey, encontrava levemente aberta, qualquer empurrão faria com que ficasse escancarada.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Os pequenos braços de Cecily envolveram a cintura de Lily. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Afinal, ela tranquilizava a menina ou a si própria? Nenhuma das duas saberia responder tal questionamento.

Cecily Bouvier gritou em puro horror e se escondeu atrás da ruiva, amedrontada com o novo visitante. Não o havia visto, face, corpo, absolutamente nada. A presença da criatura a aterroriza com a imposição forçada de sua presença. A figura do dementador era negra e disforme, camuflava-se a escuridão com facilidade. Era tão horrível quanto à memória de Lilian a alertara. Balançou a cabeça quando o medo começou a consumi-la. _Concentre-se, Lily, uma memória boa, isso é tudo o que você precisa,_ ordenou a si própria. _O que te fez feliz? Vamos, pense! Você não tem tempo!_

– O que você quer aqui?! Vá embora! – A criatura, que sequer fizera menção de ir embora, encontrava-se cada vez mais próxima. E então _ele_ surgiu. James surgiu. Ele sorria com ar de quem estava prestes aprontar, o típico sorriso de um Potter.

 _Era madrugada de natal e Lily, vestida em uma camisola e sentada em frente à televisão, sentia-se aborrecida como nunca. Não, não estava de fato aborrecida e, sim, triste por não haver feito nada além de espera-lo. Sentia-se tão solitária ali sem ele... Bom, não tão solitária quanto parecia aos olhos de quem a visse._

 _Abraçou a si mesma em um ato de consolo e ali mesmo, assistindo a especiais de natal, caiu em um sono sem sonhos. Ainda haviam braços ao redor de Lily quando a mesma acordou horas mais tarde. Remexeu-se e com isso percebeu que os braços não eram a única coisa que a envolviam. Estava imersa a um mar de lençóis._

 _–_ _Feliz natal, meu Lírio. – Reacomodou-se em meio aos lençóis para ver aquele que desejava boas festas. Ali estava ele, finalmente havia chegado e tinha em sua face uma expressão séria a qual ela ainda tinha de habituar-se._

 _–_ _Feliz natal, James. – Sorriu, já desperta do sono anteriormente sentido. ele estava ali com ela, era só isso que importava. Ele estava ali, são e salva, sem nenhum arranhão. Mas ele parecia tão triste. – Algum problema, meu amor?_

 _Empertigou-se nos braços dele, pronta para noticias._

 _–_ _N-não é nada._

 _–_ _Claro que tem algo te incomodando._

 _–_ _É natal, Lírio, não vou encher a sua cabeça com coisas ruins – Uma pausa. – Preciso pedir desculpas para você._

 _–_ _Desculpas? Não precisa se desculpar com nada, James. – Aninhou-se para mais perto dele, quanto mais perto melhor. – Sei que não queria ir para essa missão da ordem, mas você teve que ir, era sua prioridade. O importante é que você está aqui e está vivo._

 _–_ _Você é minha prioridade._

 _Enterrou a face nos cachos acaju da esposa e por ali mesmo ficou para apreciar o embriagante perfume da mesma. Para ele era reconfortante estar ali com Lily após uma longa noite de batalhas contra comensais da morte._

 _–_ _Você sabe por que o Professor Dumbledore não a convocou também?_

 _–_ _Sei. Não serei convocada a fazer missões para a ordem por um bom tempo._

 _–_ _Por quê? Você está doente? Ah, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Você está muito pálida. Quer ir para o St. Mungus? Vem, vamos para o hospital._

 _–_ _Não vou para o hospital, James. – Recusou-se a permitir que ele se separasse dela por isso o prendeu ao passar os braços ao redor do mesmo._

 _–_ _Claro que vai. Você pode estar com uma doença séria e..._

 _–_ _Eu não estou doente._

 _Então havia chegado o momento de falar. Ela, pessoalmente, imaginara tudo acontecendo de uma maneira um pouco mais encantadora. Luzes e velas estavam em meio aos sonhos românticos dela. Mas que momento mais encantador que o natal, aniversário de nascimento do menino Jesus?_

 _–_ _Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Sentou-se sobre a cama e esperou até que James repetisse a mesma ação. – Eu não estou doente, James, muito pelo contrário. Não posso mais ir para batalhas ou missões para a ordem por que estaria colocando em risco a vida de alguém muito especial._

 _Sorriu ao pegar a mão do marido e a levar até o baixo ventre. Havia ali uma leve, quase imperceptível, protuberância que anunciava que um pequeno alguém criava morada bem ali._

 _–_ _Eu... Você...?_

 _–_ _Temos uma nova prioridade, James. – O sorriso de Lily alargou-se – Acha que o Sirius aceitaria ser padrinho do nosso primeiro filho?_

 _–_ _T-tem alguém aí dentro? Dentro, realmente dentro de você?_

 _–_ _Sim e não me diga que não sabe como ele veio parar aqui._

 _Os olhos dele cintilaram de modo adorável, a perplexidade que tinha em sua face fora lentamente substituída por algo que somente podia ser definida como felicidade e ainda havia o sorriso, aquele sorriso,tão brilhante, ficaria eternamente impresso na memória da ruiva. Aquele era o James de Lily._

 _–_ _Quanto tempo?_

 _–_ _Um mês e meio; descobri faz duas semanas._

 _O sorriso amplo agora era compartilhado por ambos. Moreno e ruiva compartilhavam a mesma alegria._

 _–_ _Vamos ter um pequeno eu?_

 _–_ _Um pequeno você? – Lily indagou, risonha._

 _–_ _Ou uma pequena você, já imaginou uma ruivinha pequena correndo por essa casa?ela ou ele vai ser da grifinória e... Ele ou ela vai ser muito mimado por mim. – Curvou-se para a barriga de Lilian e murmurou ali em um tom amoroso que a encheu de um sentimento coloroso. – Você vai ser muito mimado por mim, Novo Potter._

– Expecto patronum – A corça prateada, grande e brilhante, saltou para cima da criatura cuja presença angustiava a qualquer pessoa e o colocou para fora da cabine em um piscar de olhos.

– Tão horrível – Ouviu a de treze anos murmurar. Ainda podia senti-la trêmula de pavor. – Achei que iríamos morrer.

 _Pobre criança_ , pensou com tristeza.

– Mas ficou tudo bem no final, não é? – A luz ainda não havia retornado, mas isso não a impediu de ver a face apática de Cecy ao se virar. – Você confiou em mim e deu tudo certo. Vem cá. Logo, logo essa sensação ruim que está sentindo vai passar.

Abaixou-se até estar à mesma altura da jovem morena. O efeito do dementador sobre Cecily chocara a Evans; Afinal, o que o monstro trouxera a tona para a menina para deixa-la tão transtornada? Quais eram os fantasmas que uma garota de treze anos podia ter em sua vida?

– Se você quiser, pode chorar, querida. Não há nada de errado nisso. – Lilian acariciou a face angelical que tinha a frente de si. – É normal ficar assustada, querida. Até eu fiquei assim. Mas sabe o que importa neste momento? É que estamos bem. Você está bem. Vai ficar tudo bem de agora em diante.

– Quem pode me garantir isso? Tenho certeza de que a minha mãe não e meu pai, o homem que não conheço, da mesma forma.

– Eu posso te garantir. Confia em mim, certo?

A pequena Pomfrey fungou.

– Confio, mas... – Sobressaltou-se com o rápido retorno da luz. – Eu... eu posso te abraçar? Faria eu me sentir melhor.

– Não se pede para abraçar as pessoas, Cecy. Um abraço é um ato espontâneo de puro amor e carinho. – Um suspiro e os braços de Lily já estavam estendidos. – Claro que você pode me abraçar.

Os olhos cinzentos de Cecily cintilaram. A garota lembrava a Lilian alguém, talvez a si própria quando menor e mais ingênua, quando Petúnia ainda não a havia rejeitado. Não, era algo maior que aquilo, era... Esperou que a menina avançasse para o abraço que pedira, mas ela não o fez. Prosseguiu parada no lugar onde estava, os olhos já não mais cintilantes fixos sobre a porta.

– Com licença? Annett... Gillyflower está nessa cabine? É você?

Assentiu ainda surpresa diante da reação que Cecily tivera diante do questionamento. O menino ao pé da cabine, pálido como um fantasma, era extremamente alto para a idade e ruivo. Estava tão assustado, ou mais, que Cecily, sendo que a palidez que possuía acentua-lhe as sardas.

– Sou eu – Avançou alguns passos adiante para aproximar-se do menino, pôde sentir quando Cecily a acompanhou. – Deseja falar comigo?

O menino não hesitou em responder, estava decido em prosseguir o que viera fazer:

– Meu amigo. Ele não está bem, ele precisa da ajuda de uma medibruxa; precisa de alguém que o ajude. O professor Lupin pediu para que eu procurasse pela avó da Cecily e, caso não a encontrasse, por a senhora. – Balançou-se sobre os pés, o desejo de voltar para perto do amigo estampado neste ato nervoso. – Você pode ajudar ele? Pode vir ajuda-lo? _Por favor?_

Agarrou firmemente a mão de Cecily e juntas, sem nenhuma palavra mais, o seguiram. O garoto, um Weasley por seus notórios cabelos ruivos, aparentava estar a poucos passos da histeria; a preocupação com amigo o consumia por completo. E ele não era o único a sentir-se desta maneira, percebeu ao chegar a uma cabine pouco distante da que a própria ocupava. Havia grande balburdia ao redor do amigo do ruivinho e Remus, em vã tentativa, procurava acalmar a todas as cabeças juvenis que por ali estavam.

– Ele morreu! Por Merlim, o dementador o matou!

– Não fale asneiras! Ele está bem. Bom, eu acho que está. Quero que esteja... Olha, ele está respirando, portanto, está vivo.

O diminuto dialogo era trava por uma ruiva (outra Weasley, Lily tinha certeza disso) Mignon e um menino de face arredondada. Este último lhe parecia familiar, como se já o houvesse visto em algum lugar... Pigarreou para atrair a atenção do lobisomem que tinha por amigo.

–Precisa de mim?

Remus transpirou alivio diante da chegada de Lilian.

– Um aluno não está se sentindo bem. – Informou com ar demasiado formal. Havia algo, além da formalidade, explicito no olhar dele, algo que Lilian pôde identificar como um aviso. O aluno sobre o qual tanto falavam deitava-se sobre o assento, a face encoberta pelos cabelos castanhos da menina que mantinha-se inclinada sobre ele de forma protetora. Uma pequena leoa com sua alta juba castanha. – Desmaiou, entende? Creio que isso tenha ocorrido devido à exposição dele aos dementadores, mas é sempre bom ter a opinião de um especialista e neste ponto que entra a senhorita. O senhor Weasley providenciou a gentileza de ir busca-la para verificar se está tudo bem com o amigo dele, se minha conjectura está de fato correta.

Desprendeu-se do aperto de Cecily para examinar o enfermo, mas não o fez de primeira. O fato era que a menina que mantinha-se ao lado do desfalecido recusava-se a ceder o lugar para Lily.

– Deixe que ela se aproxime, Mione – Surpreendentemente foi Cecily quem argumentou. – Ela é confiável, uma ótima medibrux minha prima. Lembra? Te falei dela hoje mais cedo.

A castanha afastou-se a muito contragosto e para deixar explicito seu desagrado lançou um último olhar para Lily, um olhar que deixava um aviso claro para ter cuidado acerca de seu amigo. Ou seria irmão? Certamente ela parecia uma irmã protetora. Mas não era. Harry Potter não tinha irmãos, o filho de Lily não tinha irmãos e aquele que ali estava deitado era ele.

Ela esperava qualquer coisa, _qualquer_ , exceto que o primeiro paciente dela fosse o próprio filho. Em nenhum momento enquanto o examinava esboçou o que sentia – Algo que assemelhava-se em muito a uma subsequentes pequeninas explosões nucleares –, ela precisava agir de maneira impessoal. Aquilo foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que Lily tinha tido de fazer.

– Ele está bem – Declarou após um minucioso exame onde apalpara Harry de todas as formas possíveis na imaginação humana. Afastou-se para admira-lo enquanto falava. Ali estava ele, o menininho dela. O menininho dela estava tão crescido e tão lindo, estava tão lindo quanto sabia que ficaria. – Você estava correto, Lupin, ele...

Interrompeu-se, os olhos arregalados ao ouvir os frenéticos murmúrios solto pelo filho. O garoto estava desesperado ao pontos de se debater.

– _Deixe-a em paz!_ – Harry grunhiu alto o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem. Lily poderia ter ficado encantada com a voz do menino se não soasse tão cheio de aflição. – Deixe-a!

Antes que pudesse se conter lá estava ela, acariciando as madeixas bagunçadas de Harry e murmurando palavras que o acalmassem.

– Quieto, querido... – Uma pausa. Todos a observavam com fascínio. – Como ele se chama?

Lilian, obviamente, sabia o nome do garoto, entretanto, ela estava ali como Annett para todos os efeitos Harry James Potter lhe era um desconhecido.

– Harry, esse é o nome dele – Havia uma leve reverencia na voz de quem respondeu o questionamento. – Pode ajuda-lo? O que ele tem?

Continuou voltada para Harry,Lily sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão aquilo.

– Harry, querido, o que quer que esteja vendo não é real. É um pesadelo, acalme-se. Shii, criança, vai ficar tudo bem. – Aqueles que a ouviam perguntavam-se como podia existir mulher com voz tão dócil. – Calmo, já vai passar...

Aos poucos o menino foi se acalmando o que um alivio para todos os expectadores que, para exprimir aquilo que sentiam pelo amigo, suspiraram em uníssono.

– Ele vai ficar bem – A Potter tranquilizou a todos. O trem, como ela não havia percebido antes seria um mistério a ser desvendado, andava novamente. – Foi só um pesadelo, algo comum quando se tem uma aproximação exagerada dos dementadores. Seria bom que dessem chocolate a ele quando estiver desperto, algo que vai acontecer em pouquíssimo tempo. Façam com que ele descanse. – Mirou o licantropo de meia-idade. – Precisa de algo mais? Se sente bem?

– Estou ótimo.

– Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Vamos, Cecy.

Retirou-se. Não sem antes lançar um último olhar a Harry Potter. Agora que ele estava mais tranquilo havia a possibilidade de Lily admira-lo e sentir-se orgulhosa. Aquele era o filho dela, o filho dela que mesmo sem ter o pai e a mãe ao lado tinha ótimos amigos que zelavam por seu bem estar.

– Onde vocês duas estavam? – Madame Pomfrey, a preocupação acentuando suas rugas, as esperava na porta da cabine que ocupavam. – Deus, Cecy, você parece mal. E você, Lily... qual o problema?

A falsa morena fitou a curandeira com expressividade.

– Nenhum problema, muito pelo contrário. – Disse com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios ao adentrar a cabine e sentar-se no lugar que anteriormente ocupava. – Eu vi o Harry e... ele é tão lindo.

Lilian não foi capaz de encontrar melhores palavras para definir o moreno e Papoula a compreendia e até concordava com aquela opinião. O garoto decerto era lindo – e tal beleza herdara do pai, homem do qual recordava-se com clareza –, entretanto, era também visivelmente maltratado e, anos atrás quando o vira pela primeira vez, chagava a ser levemente subnutrido. As pessoas que o abrigavam não o tratavam com muito carinho.

– É, ele é de fato um rapazinho muito bonito – Concordou com um sorriso bondoso e com o intenso desejo que a filha, que Pearl, agisse do mesmo modo com Cecily. – Cecy também acha isso. Se você não sabe, ela tem uma pequena paixão por ele, o Harry.

Lily soltou uma breve risada ao que Cecily, já recuperada da onda de temor, pareceu escandalizada com o comentário da avó. A menina resmungou por um longo tempo até que conseguisse formar uma frase compreensível aos ouvidos das que lhe acompanhavam.

– Vovó! Está me envergonhando! – Ralhou com as bochechas em chamas. – Isso foi muito, muito deselegante e indelicado da sua parte.

– Isso quer dizer que não gosta dele? Talvez eu tenha me enganado.

– Gostar eu até que gosto, mas... – A jovem encontrou os divertidos olhos de Lily sobre si. – Droga, acabei de confessar que gosto do Harry – Jogou-se ao lado de Lily. – E eu fiz isso perante a mãe dele.

A Potter jamais havia imaginado que alguém poderia corar tanto quanto a garota vinha fazendo.

– Não seja dramática, Cecy, Lily sequer liga para isso. – Madame Pomfrey retirou do pesado casaco um velho relógio cor de cobre e, após uma breve verificação das horas, demonstrou desagrado em sua face. – Querida, eu e Lily não vamos até Hogwarts junto a você. Lamento por isso, realmente lamento, mas são ordens do diretor Dumbledore. Ele quer que usemos a rede flu que está diretamente ligada ao seu escritório.

O sorriso de Cecily vacilou.

– Então eu vou ter que ir sozinha? – Suspirou. – Tudo bem, então.

– Não fique assim, Cecy – Não foi a avó da garota que a consolou, mas sim a própria Lilian. – Vai ser uma coisa rápida, você verá. Aliás, voltando ao assunto da senhorita gostar do Harry; sabe que eu até gostaria de ter você como nora?

Mas nem mesmo assim conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da pequena morena que daquele momento em diante mostrou-se obstinada a ficar em sua tristeza. Aproveitou os últimos momentos para relatar o que havia acontecido ao filho e como havia ido parar lá.

– Ainda se lembra como é o transporte através de pó de flu, correto? – Papoula questionou enquanto encaminhavam-se para longe de Cecily e dos demais alunos aos quais ela juntara-se.

O caminho por qual andavam era desconhecido por Lily. Um corredor longo, escuro e pouco distante da plataforma de desembarque.

– Lembro. Digo o nome do lugar para onde desejo ir e então jogo o pó sobre mim.

– Correto. – Haviam chegado ao lugar que certamente era o almejado por Papoula. Uma lareira de aparência suja e velha encontrava-se a frente das duas. – Você primeiro.

Posicionou-se na lareira já servida de pó de flu.

– Diga, em voz alta e clara: Escritório de Alvo Dumbledore.

Jogou o pó e sentiu grande alivio ao fazê-lo, começava a sentir um incomodo comichão e tinha quase certeza de que aquilo ocorria devido ao pó que vinha segurando.

– Escritório de Alvo Dumbledore!

Cerrou os olhos ao sentir-se ser sugada por um velho ralo e somente os abriu ao sentir que encontrava-se de volta a um lugar firme. Saiu da lareira bem a tempo da chagada de Madame Pomfrey a quem ajudou a erguer-se.

– Sejam bem vindas de volta a Hogwarts. – A pessoa que as saudou não foi Alvo Dumbledore mas sim Minerva McGonagall. Onde estava Dumbledore? Automaticamente a ruiva lembrou-se que ele estava a dar boas vindas aos alunos. – Já tenho conhecimento do ocorrido no expresso de Hogwarts. Não sabemos como os dementadores embarcaram, mas já estamos investigando. Dumbledore está furioso...

Dumbledore furioso de fato era algo assustador, quase tão assustador quanto um dementador, pensou Lily. O velho mago era sempre um poço de calma e tal calma encobria seus sentimentos de maneira assustadora. As pessoas calmas, que raramente demonstravam sentimentos que iam além do esperado, estas eram as mais poderosas e, dependendo de seu caráter, as que transmitiam um perigo maior as pessoas.

– Me sinto do mesmo modo, Minerva. – Papoula limpou o pó que sujava suas impecáveis vestes. – Alunos foram atacados, ficaram em pânico e um chegou até mesmo a desmaiar.

– Como eu já havia lhes dito, já estava ciente do ocorrido. Aguardem um momento. Volto em poucos minutos e lhes aviso de antemão que estarei acompanhada.

No tempo que transcorreu entre a saída e o retorna da antiga professora de Lily, ela aproveitou para estudar o lugar onde encontrava-se. Estava tudo exatamente igual ao que lembrava-se desde a ultima vez em que estivera ali. Até mesmo a velha ave do diretor permanecia no mesmo lugar que sempre ocupara.

– Olá, Fawkes – Os lábios cor-de-cereja curvaram-se para cima ao passo que aproximava-se da emplumada criatura. – Faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos. Se lembra de mim? Sei que estou diferente, muito diferente, mas ainda sou eu. Ainda existe algo da antiga eu aqui dentro de mim, em baixo dessa fachada, e não estou falando só dos cabelos ruivos.

Fawkes inclinou a cabeça em sua compreensão silenciosa e, para a surpresa da Potter, soltou um baixo piado para dar inicio a uma serie de estalinhos amistosos que foram muito bem interpretados. Sempre tivera certo xodó por a fênix pertencente ao diretor de Hogwarts e pressentia que o sentimento era mutuo. Não pôde deixar de alegrar-se diante do reconhecimento da ave, há poucas horas assumira o papel de Annett Gillyflower e já sentia-se exausta por o exercer, por não ser mais ela mesma.

Ambas, ave, mulher e a enfermeira que as observava, sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir o clássico clique da maçaneta da porta que denunciou o retorno de Minerva e seus acompanhantes.

– ... Não seja turrão, é para o seu próprio bem – O argumento partiu de McGonagall que abria a porta tendo em sua companhia a garota de cabelos volumosos e... – Sr. Potter, sou a responsável por tudo o que acontece aos estudantes da grifinoria e é meu dever zelar e verificar o bem estar de todos, incluindo o senhor. Madame Pomfrey e sua auxiliar estão aqui, a meu pedido e do diretor, para tentar compreender o motivo de seu mal súbito e se é necessário algum tipo de cuidado.

O garoto de madeixas escuras entrou no escritório com relutância, resmungava para si mesmo enquanto lançava olhares contrariados na direção da diretora de sua casa.

– Eu estou bem – Harry corou ao por os olhos verde esmeralda sobre Madame Pomfrey, esta que avançava em passos largos na direção do mesmo como um predador em busca de sua presa. – Eu já fui examinado, não preciso de nada disso.

– Sei disso, Sr. Potter – Pomfrey não permitiu que prosseguisse. A senhora já curvava-se sobre o menino. – Annett o examinou, e por o relatório que já me foi prestado e por meu próprio exame neste momento, vejo que seu diagnostico estava correto. Recomendo que coma uma grande quantidade de chocolate...

– Já comi, o professor Lupin me deu. – Vasculhou a sala com o olhar até encontrar algo que fosse de seu interesse. Lily sorriu, complacente, ao ser observada por dois olhos esmeralda que eram replicas dos da própria. – Foi a senhorita que cuidou de mim no vagão do expresso?

Tal qual o garoto Weasley fizera mais cedo, não hesitou em oferecer uma resposta positiva através de um maneio da cabeça.

– Annett, estou certo? Acho que devo agradecer a sua ajuda mais cedo.

A garota que viera acompanhando Harry suspirou em algo que assemelhava-se ao alivio.

– Não foi nada. Tem certeza que está bem?

– Estou ótimo, agradeço a sua preocupação. – Lançou um olhar a McGonagall. – Professora? Já posso me juntar aos meus amigos?

McGonagall o fitou, a expressão severa. Ela claramente não esquecera as recusas anteriores do menino.

– Pode se retirar, Potter. Senhorita Granger, temos assuntos a tratar...

Observou Harry afastar-se com rapidez. Mesmo que ele tivesse tido a gentileza de agradecer, era óbvio que se sentia acuado e um tanto quanto constrangido com o fato de ter desmaiado. Lily atribuía esta reação à enorme ferida que formara-se no ego masculino do único filho. Balançou a cabeça, prestando atenção a cena que se sucedia em sua frente.

– Cuidado, Granger – A garota bebia avidamente as palavras da professora que tinha em mãos em vira-tempo. – Um vira-tempo não é um brinquedo. Estou ciente de que sabe disso, mas é sempre bom reafirmar este fato. Por favor, lhe peço encarecidamente que tenha o extremo cuidado ao manejar esta ferramenta. Não mostre aos seus amigos, em especial o Senhor Weasley.

Lily voltou-se novamente para a fênix para ver que a mesma chorava as lágrimas que mesma vinha reprimindo em seus olhos castanhos desde a saída de Harry. Poderia a fênix estar compartilhando a dor que ela sentia, será que sentia solidariedade? Acreditava que sim.

Estendeu a mão para ave. Ver Harry ali, tão próximo e tão distante de si a machucava mais que qualquer cruciatus.


	6. Perdoar não significa reatar amizades

Hogwarts não se parecia mais com Hogwarts, Lily Potter percebeu isso enquanto voltava para a enfermaria após um abastado almoço. Talvez tivesse idealizado a escola em demasia ou talvez fosse a irrefutável melancolia que o lugar a arremetia. Sim, este último "talvez" era aquele que possuía maior lógica. Como podia sentir algo distinto a pastosa melancolia se ele não estava ali ao lado dela, lugar onde prometera ficar eternamente?

 _Ele_ , sempre _ele_. Em Hogwarts o havia odiado por suas brincadeiras e piadas descaradas, renegara ali o pequeno sentimento que aos poucos crescia dentro de si e a tomava por completo toda vez que o via sorrir ou despentear o cabelo bagunçado, o admirara por seus atos de bravura e ali o amara por simplesmente ser James Potter.

Agora tudo o que restava era a lembrança dele. O via em cada canto da escola de magia – nos corredores, no salão principal e até mesmo na enfermaria. Machucava-a saber que tudo o que via não passavam de lembranças que brevemente desbotariam. À medida que o tempo transcorresse em seu rumo natural cheio de pressa e sua memória começasse a falhar, ela deixaria de saber com precisão como o marido havia sido um dia. Dentro em breve esqueceria o castanho esverdeado dos olhos dele, esqueceria a risada morna e o toque delicado...

– Está me ouvindo? – Papoula, que caminhava lado a lado a ela, indagou quando ficou óbvio que suas palavras tinham como único ouvinte as paredes da escola.

Adentraram a enfermaria, lugar que se encontrava vazio por exceção das duas. Lily ruborizou diante da notável irritação da senhora de cabelos loiros quase completamente grisalhos.

– Perdão, eu só... Se incomodaria de repetir? Eu estava com mente em outro lugar e acabei por não ouvir nada do que disse.

– Percebi isso. – Massageou as têmporas. – Me acompanhe, sim? Quero te mostrar algumas coisas.

Seguiu a senhora por um curto trajeto até encontra-se diante de três portas anexadas a enfermaria. As havia visto na noite anterior quando, entorpecida após o encontro com Harry, contentara-se em saber que a porta do meio restringia-se ao quarto que ocuparia pelo resto do ano letivo. O quarto era... Ela não se recordava dos detalhes do quarto. Apenas jogara-se sobre a cama para cair no sono. Sabia que provavelmente tinha um banheiro, nada além disso.

– Este – Abriu a porta da direita revelando uma salinha consideravelmente pequena que estava repleta por poções de variadas cores e tipos. – Este é o estoque de poções de Hogwarts. Reconhece alguma destas?

Lily sentiu-se novamente como uma aluna em sala de aula. Aproximou-se da primeira estante de poções, a mão já estendida para pegar uma.

– Essa aqui – Franziu o cenho para o pequeno frasquinho que segurava cujo conteúdo possuía um forte tom de violeta. Intrigada, demorou considerável tempo para responder. – É a poção do morto-vivo. Suponho que ela não deveria estar aqui, é perigosa se ingerida em grande quantidade sendo que o individuo pode ficar em sono profundo durante anos. É como um coma, só que induzido e muitas vezes sem o consentimento daquele que o ingere.

– Corretas, todas as informações estão corretas. Enfim, coloquei esta poção aqui como um teste. Não é que eu não confie nas suas habilidades, até hoje me lembro de quão bem elogiada você era por minhas amigas que trabalhavam no St. Mungus, mas esta é a minha enfermaria e tenho que saber quem está ao meu lado e se está apto para trabalhar aqui. – Uma breve pausa. – Voltando ao assunto principal: o estoque. O estoque divide-se em quatro partes e estas foram idealizadas de acordo com a carência de cada caso: normal, mediano, urgente e de extrema urgência. Prefiro pensar que não existem casos normais ou medianos; todo caso é considerado por mim como urgente extremamente urgente. Se um paciente estivesse normal ele não estaria aqui na enfermaria e, sim, nos corredores da escola com os amigos.

Brincou com a poção enquanto ouvia com atenção as palavras solenes da mais nova chefe. Os olhos da curandeira chefe brilhavam a cada palavra dita com apreço e Lily não pôde deixar de sentir admiração por ela. Aquela era uma mulher que amava o que fazia de todo o coração.

– Sabe o nome de todas as poções presentes neste ressinto? – Lily assentiu após uma breve análise. – Acha que consegue organizar elas? Merlim e Morgana sabem como detesto me ausentar, mas aconteceu algo que requer minha presença imediatamente. Fui informada disso hoje de manhã.

Claro que ela sabia organizar poções, aprendera a fazer aquilo durante um das primeiras aulas que tivera em sua formação de medibruxa. Sua antiga professora, uma mulher renomada em sua profissão, assemelhava-se em muito a Papoula em termos de comportamento. Será que eram parentes? Aquilo era muito pouco provável. A mulher era nascida trouxa e Papoula era sangue puro.

– Madame Pomfrey? – Interceptou a senhora que já encaminhava-se para fora da enfermaria. Sentiu-se culpada ao ver que a mão da outra pairava sobre a maçaneta da saída como se atraída por força magnética. – Perdão se estarei sendo indiscreta, mas... Esse acontecido que requer sua presença tem alguma relação com a Cecy? Ela está bem? Eu não a vejo desde ontem a noite e hoje também não a vi nem no desjejum e muito menos no almoço.

A expressão da Pomfrey desanuviou-se a menção da única neta.

– Não, não há nenhum problema com ela. Cecy está apenas muito atarefada, muitas tarefas, creio eu, mas antes do fim do dia você a verá. Ela gosta muito de você.

 _E eu gosto dela, é um sentimento recíproco_ , Lilian complementou mentalmente.

– Meu problema é outro – Piscou repetidas vezes. – Tenho que ir, mas cuidado! Estou confiando a terceira coisa mais importante para mim a você.

Cecily e Pearl eram as coisas mais importantes para Madame Pomfrey, concluiu isso enquanto realizava a tarefa que lhe fora incumbida. Por um momento se pegou pensando como Papoula conseguia conservar o amor que tinha por Pearl quando a filha era tão fria e grosseira com ela. Coisa de mãe, com certeza era aquilo. Mesmo se Harry a detestasse tanto quanto Pearl demonstrava o fazer com sua mãe, ela continuaria a ama-lo e zelar por seu bem estar. Estremeceu com o pensamento de Harry a odiando.

Focou-se na tarefa pouco a pouco realizada sem empecilho, vez por outra resmungava de maneira monótona sobre algo relacionado ao trabalho que exercia com naturalidade.

– _Eu vou morrer!_ – Sobressaltou-se quando, passado algum tempo, ouviu a desesperada voz soar do lado de fora do recinto onde se encontrava, na enfermaria. – _Estou morrendo!_ O idiota do Hagrid vai pagar por isso; ele, aquele pangaré repugnante e o... Aí, está doendo!

Lily realmente não esperava que surgisse um aluno enfermo já no primeiro dia de aula e, principalmente, que isso estivesse acontecendo durante a ausência de Madame Pomfrey. Teria de cuidar do paciente ela mesma.

– Poupe-me do seu teatrinho, Senhor Malfoy; não sou o coração mole do Hagrid a quem o senhor deixou aos prantos. – O homem que falava elevou a voz quatro oitavas. – Madame Pomfrey?! Será que poderia ter a gentileza de vir até aqui examinar este aluno?!

Paralisou de imediato, era como se tivessem injetado em Lily uma considerável quantidade de remédios paralisantes. Reconheceria aquela voz mesmo que estivesse a quilômetros do já conhecido dono. Atravessou a porta que levava de volta a enfermaria, convicta de que a voz não poderia pertencer a quem ela tinha em mente. Simplesmente não podia ser Severo Snape!

Lamentou a convicção errônea antes mesmo de vê-lo, a antecipação sempre assolara Lilian desde muito nova e ali estava novamente ela. Snape pouca cois mudara perante a visão da mãe de Harry Potter, ainda tinha a mesma aparência da qual ela se recordava e isso não a ajudou em nada. O que ele fazia ali?

Oh, sim, lembrou-se, ele era professor de poções. Cecily havia comentado algo a respeito disso com ela, mas isto havia sido poucos dias após despertar do coma.

– Onde está Madame Pomfrey?! – Ouviu-o prosseguir, o desagrado impresso em cada movimento e sílaba proferida. – O tratamento nesta escola está decaindo com rapidez. – Comentou com o nariz enrugado, os olhos avaliativos.

A risada arrastada revelou a ela quem seria seu paciente. O garoto, coroado com cabelos platinados, sentava-se sobre uma das camas desocupadas usando de tamanha altivez que chegou a duvidar que ele de fato estivesse doente.

– A velha é demente e a neta é tão demente quanto. Não sei como elas habitam este castelo até hoje, já deveriam ter sido expulsas por serem tão estúpidas. Não só elas, como também os demais bastardos que por que vivem. – O loiro emendou. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido a presença de Lily que agora repuxava os lábios me irritação.

Tentou refrear a aversão que sentiu crescer lentamente dentro de si pelo pequeno sonserino. Não a agradava em nada que palavras tão desrespeitosas fossem ditas a respeito daquelas que a haviam acolhido em sua casa por anos. Era grata as duas Pomfrey, chegava até a nutrir certo carinho por ambas, principalmente por Cecily.

– Precisam de algo? – Forçou um sorriso nos lábios enquanto aproximava-se dos dois que imediatamente a encararam.

O menino tinha curiosidade maliciosa nos olhos gélidos; o homem tinha a expressão de alguém que acabara de avistar um fantasma.

– Quem é você? Onde está Madame Pomfrey?

Voltou-se para o menino, o mais correto a se fazer era ignorar Snape ou evitar o Maximo de contato visual possível.

– Sou Annett Gillyflower, a responsável pela enfermaria na ausência de Madame Pomfrey. Precisam de algo? – Tornou a perguntar com gentileza.

A resposta partiu novamente do garoto Malfoy que demonstrava estranhamento diante da mulher desconhecida e do súbito silencio do diretor de sua casa.

– O que você acha? Estou ferido não é óbvio! – Indicou o braço o qual vinha mantendo protegido. – Se fosse o contrário não estria aqui neste lugar. Uma besta me atacou durante a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

– Deixe-me ver o ferimento, Senhor...

– Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy – Ele estendeu o braço que tanto protegia para que Lily examinasse. – Já deve ter ouvido falar sobre a minha família, nós somos muito influentes no mundo bruxo.

– Lamento, nunca ouvi falar em você ou em sua família.

Ignorando a expressão de ultraje que surgia na face do loiro, Lily curvou-se para estudar o ferimento. Por baixo das vestes negras do menino encontrou um não muito profundo vergão, cheio de sangue e resquícios de areia e grama. Era dolorido, entretanto, não justificava o espetáculo que Malfoy fizera anteriormente. O engraçado ali era que o vergão se parecia muito com uma pata.

– Posso perguntar o que causou esse peculiar ferimento, Senhor Malfoy?

– Uma fera, uma abominável besta que deveria ser banida deste mundo.

Reprimiu o desejo de revirar os olhos. O garoto tinha grande inclinação para o drama, isso ela tinha que admitir.

– Chamar a criatura de "fera" ou de "besta" não a caracteriza com muita precisão; poderia me dizer o nome.

O menino soltou um baixo sussurro.

– Poderia falar com maior clareza?

– Foi um hipogrifo, está bem? Ele me atacou e me deixou neste estado lamentável. Está satisfeita?!

Não, ela não estava satisfeita.

– Se bem me recordo, hipogrifos são criaturas naturalmente altivas e desconfiadas, sendo até mesmo dóceis com aqueles a quem se afeiçoa após um bom tratamento inicial. Eles são extremamente orgulhosos, sendo que ofendem-se diante de palavras rudes chegando ao ponto da agressividade e, como são animais com demasiada força, nesta agressividade podem ferir e até mesmo matar. – Uma pausa. – Por acaso ofendeu o hipogrifo que vinha estudando, Senhor Malfoy?

Malfoy comprimiu os lábios, os olhos fixos sobre as vestes escolares. Para Lily não havia confirmação melhor de que o garoto era culpado.

– Tenha cuidado quando estiver próximo de hipogrifos – Advertiu com delicadeza. – Seu ferimento não é nada que não possa ser resolvido. Mantenha o braço imóvel enquanto busco algumas coisas que me serão necessárias para cuidar do Senhor.

Mal tinha adentrado novamente o estoque de poções, a mente fixa sobre o que desejava, quando se deu conta de que haviam acompanhado-a até ali. Não se deixou abalar pela companhia indesejada ou pelo fato de que o mesmo havia fechado a porta da sala.

– Precisamos conversar.

Aquela frase não antevinha nada de bom.

– Está preocupado com o menino, não é? Ele vai ficar bem, posso garantir isso. Foi apenas um inofensivo ferimento que...

– Não estou preocupado com Malfoy, tudo o que ele está fazendo ali é um teatrinho mal armado. Pare com isso, está bem? Eu sei quem é você, por isso é bom que também pare com teatrinhos.

Continuou procurando pela poção que desejava sem perceber que já segurava a mesma. O que ele queria ao atormenta-la daquela maneira?

– É mesmo? Realmente me conhece? Pois eu não sei quem é o Senhor. Jamais o vi em toda a minha vida.

Bandagens, onde ela guardara as bandagens? Praguejou ao encontra-las escondidas trás das poções de restaurar ossos.

– Poderia fazer a gentileza de repetir isso olhando nos meus olhos?

Sentiu um delicado puxou no braço que a colocou frente a frente com o mestre de poções. Olhar para ele causou a ela grande onda de desagrado e uma maior ainda de desgosto. Aquele não era o Severo Snape do qual lembrava-se; tinha as feições, os olhos, o cabelo de Severo, mas não era ele, não era o Sev de Lily. Quem ela via a sua frente era um ex-comensal da morte, marcado por cicatrizes corporais e sentimentais, a quem Alvo Dumbledore, em sua benevolência, havia atribuído uma segunda chance. _Mas terá sido mesmo um ato de benevolência,_ ponderou. _Ou um ato de astucia? Mantenha os amigos por perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda._

– Você me conhece – Severo não estava questionando, era uma afirmação.

O que ela podia fazer naquele momento? Negar a verdade? Uma ação do tipo era indigna de Lilian.

– Se insiste tanto, sim, eu o conheço – Confirmou. A voz estava controlada, a mente, entretanto, estava a mil com possibilidades de fuga. Não queria estar frente a frente com ele.

– Você estava em coma.

– Exatos doze anos. – Como ele sabia daquilo? Deduziu que provavelmente havia sido informado pelo diretor.

– Lily Evans, você é Lily Evans, não é? – Havia uma suplica naquela frase.

– Potter. Evans é o meu sobrenome de solteira. Eu sou Lily Potter.

A face se do mestre de poções deformou-se em uma careta de dor como de Lily o tivesse acertado com a pior das azarações. Em um único movimento a mão de Lily estava livre do aperto anterior.

Aquilo, a simples menção ao nome "Potter", ainda causava grande desgosto a Snape. Lily perguntou-se como então ele reagia diante de Harry, que era a perfeita copia física daquele que anos atrás atormentava Severo. Torceu para que o ressentimento de Snape não tivesse sido atribuído a Harry.

– O que você quer comigo, Severo? – Indagou ela com a voz cansada. – Poderia ser breve, por favor? Tenho um paciente me esperando.

O homem alto e de aparência sombria hesitou e foi através daquela reação que Lilian enxergou o amigo que a apresentou ao mundo mágico, o mesmo que a decepcionou anos depois.

– Quero saber se ainda guarda mágoas de mim. Acha que pode me perdoar?

Pensou por um instante.

– Por que eu devo perdoa-lo? – Retrucou com outra pergunta. – Por ter me chamado de... por ter me magoado com uma palavra errada?

Severo Snape encolheu os ombros ao que Lily evitou ao máximo fazê-lo igualmente. Recordavam-se do dia em que as coisas haviam tomado um caminho errôneo.

Ele estava humilhado e espumando de raiva, ela com o coração na mão e extrema preocupação; e então houve o surgimento dela – a palavra errada que fez com que uma sólida amizade desabasse como uma simplória torre de coloridos bloquinhos infantis empilhados perigosamente uns sobre os outros. **Sangue-ruim** ; a palavra havia sido proferida, a torre desabara, a amizade já não existia e os caminhos já não eram mais os mesmos a serem trilhados. Se bem que os interesses de Lilian e Severo jamais haviam convergido, ela havia forçado a si própria a crer em tal coisa.

– Se é por isso, Severo, eu o desculpo.

Guardar mágoas não era do feitio de Lily, claro que ela o perdoaria e isto teria ocorrido muito mais cedo se ela não houvesse derivado durante anos em uma ilusória morte. Perdoar, entretanto, não significava que os antigos laços de amizade seriam reatados. Certas coisas nunca tinham volta.

– Eu... você me perdoa?

– Sim, mas você parece surpreso com isso.

– Surpreso? Não, de modo algum.

Lily não pôde deixar de perceber que havia um leve quê de desconfiança presente em cada palavra proferida pelo mestre de poções.

– Quer me contar algo, Snape?

– Nada em absoluto. Era só isso.

– Compreendo. – Decidiu não se prolongar no assunto, mesmo sabendo que de fato havia algo mais. – Snape, como sabia que era eu?

Não resistiu, ela tinha que perguntar aquilo.

– Esse bracelete – Apontou para a delicada joia que Lily carregava no braço. – Foi encantada por mim e pelo diretor Dumbledore. O diretor me contou que você estava viva e que essa joia era para você, uma forma de se proteger do assassino que um dia chamou de amigo.

 _Não fale assim dele, não fale assim dele, não fale assim dele que é bem mais inocente que você mesmo..._ O mantra silencioso foi quebrado por altos guinchos vindos do lado de fora, enfermaria. Droga! Ela esquecera completamente do motivo que levara Severo até a enfermaria: o arrogante menino Malfoy e o ferimento que o mesmo provocara ao desrespeitar um hipogrifo.

– Estou morrendo! – Ouviu o alto lamento do garoto, ação que não achava combinar em muito com o próprio. Pelo conhecimento que Lily detinha o menino era um sangue-puro, um Malfoy, e tal comportamento não combinava com os padrões da família (ou com os padrões de um garoto a partir de seus doze anos de idade). _A não ser que tenham um propósito em mente_ , pensou com sagacidade, _um Malfoy não dá um passo a diante sem antes ter um plano em mente._ – O sangue, ele mancha minhas vestes como a água em um dia chuvoso! Estou tendo uma morte lenta e dolorosa, enquanto sofro perceptível omissão de socorro.

Franziu o cenho, altamente frustrada por esquecer um paciente.

– Snape, preciso cuidar do menino, ele é minha responsabilidade.

– Antes de ir tenho que te entregar algo. – Snape conjurou um velho pergaminho que entrou a Lily com expressão de puro nojo. – Estão prescritos neste pergaminho os ingredientes e as instruções necessárias para desenvolver a poção de acônico. É um invento recente e foi feito em prol de licantropes.

Lilian pensou automaticamente em Remus, o amigo cheio de gentilezas que durante o período de lua cheia tornava-se um animal cheio de crueldade.

– Essa poção torna o lobisomem que toma-la em um lobo manso, racional. Dura apenas um dia, como já deve ter lembrado, seria de grande ajuda ao seu amiguinho.

– Ele tem um nome, Severo.

– E eu também tenho um, mas, mesmo assim, durante nossa adolescência ele insistia em me chamar de "ranhoso".

Não recuou diante do ódio na voz do outro.

– Realmente quer falar sobre apelidos, Severo?Justamente você? Olha, o melhor que você pode fazer é esquecer essa rixa que havia entre você e o Lupin. Tudo está no passado, ficar crucificando Lupin por seus erros é também um erro, sabe? Siga em frente. – Suspirou, sabia que o pequeno discurso de nada adiantaria. Snape não era um homem de dar perdão. O mais cômico naquilo tudo era que, mesmo sem ser alguém dado a agraciar os outros com o perdão, ali estava ele pedindo o de Lily. – Posso cuidar do Malfoy agora?

O homem a encarou por uma ultima vez.

– Pode, por favor, faça isso.

Agarrada a poções e bandagens foi a primeira a se retirar da diminuta salinha, Snape a acompanhou em seu encalço, a capa negra do mesmo esvoaçava atrás de si criando a ilusão de uma terceira pessoa.

– Por que demorou tanto? – O pequeno sonserino inquiriu quando Lily postou-se ao lado do mesmo. Severo, Lily percebeu pelo canto do olho, sequer lançou um último olhar ao aluno ao retirar-se para fora da ala hospitalar. – Vamos, me responda!

Arqueou a sobrancelha diante do tom autoritário. Ele estava realmente dando uma ordem a ela?

– Aqui, beba esta poção, não deixe uma gotinha para trás. Agora, deixe-me cuidar deste braço.

– Não vai me responder? – Malfoy tornou a questionar.

– Não lhe devo explicações, Senhor Malfoy.

– Sim, você deve. É uma subalterna e deve explicações ao seu patrão, que, no caso, sou eu.

Lilian simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Se havia alguma duvida de que o garoto era um descendente de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy – O que não havia – ela estava completamente sanada com aquele tipo de comportamento.

– Não sou sua subalterna, Senhor Malfoy. Sou uma funcionária de Hogwarts e os únicos a quem sou subalterna são Alvo Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey. É a estes dois que devo explicações e não a você. A você só devo respeito e cuidado.

Ocupou-se em imobilizar o braço do menino que agora tinha em sua face uma expressão de completo desagrado.

– Você é sangue-puro? – O garoto indagou após certo tempo. O braço já estava quase completamente enfaixado.

– Perdão?

– Você tem um sobrenome que não me é estranho, acho que já o vi em alguma árvore genealógica das antigas famílias bruxas. O seu sangue é puro ou você é uma sangue-ruim?

Não sentiu surpresa diante do termo "sangue-ruim", expressão que, aliás, tomava conta do dia dela. Todos sabiam que era aquilo uma das coisas que mais importavam aos sonserinos – a pureza de sangue. Lily lamentou que os anos não tivessem alterado aquele tipo de pensamento tão retrogrado.

– Está me perguntando se sou nascida trouxa?

– Sim – Arrastou cada silaba como uma cobra peçonhenta.

– Sou nascida trouxa.

A postura do loiro mudou automaticamente diante da revelação. Enrijeceu o corpo, os olhos claros tornaram-se duas fendas semicerradas e teria puxado o braço ferido para longe de Lilian se a mesma não o tivesse detido.

– Algum problema, Senhor Malfoy? Por acaso o machuquei?

Mas o problema estava visível para Lily; O garoto tinha nojo dela.

– Você é uma imunda sangue-ruim!

– Sou – Continuou a trabalhar nas bandagens e fez isso mesmo diante da relutância de Draco. – Sou uma sangue-ruim, como dito por você, mas também sou aquela que está cuidando dos seus ferimentos. Realmente prefere continuar machucado a ser cuidado por mim? Use sua sensatez.

E Malfoy fez bom uso de sua sensatez, mesmo que ainda se mostrasse incomodado perante o toque meticuloso da medibruxa.

– Se você é... esse tipo de sujeitinha, por que carrega o sobrenome de uma antiga família bruxa?

– Fui casada com alguém que, como você diria, veio de linhagem pura.

– E o que aconteceu com esse traidor de sangue?

Uma pausa.

– Está morto. O Voldemort o matou.

– Ele mereceu, mereceu por misturar-se com gentinha do seu tipo.

Inconscientemente apertou as bandagens que vinha enrolando. Será que ele tinha ciência da atrocidade que acabara de falar e de como acabara de machucar Lily? Era como se mil pedacinhos afiados de vidro tivessem sido fincados em seu coração.

– Senhor Malfoy – Manteve a voz baixa, controlada. – Peço que respeite a memória do meu falecido marido. Ele era um homem honrado, morreu para defender aqueles que amava – Deu um laço nas bandagens para que o braço do garoto ficasse suspenso, liberto do medo de bater em pessoas ou objetos. – Pronto, pode ir. Volte dentro de três dias para que suas bandagens sejam trocadas, quando isso ocorrer procure por Madame Pomfrey; ela já estará de volta e assim não precisara ser atendido por mim, uma sangue-ruim.

Lilian sentiu o vazio crescer dentro de si e junto dele veio o desejo de trancar-se no pequeno quartinho e se enfiar em baixo das cobertas para nunca mais sair dali. Como podia haver tanta crueldade dentro de uma criança? Ela não sabia e não perguntaria isso a ninguém; guardaria para si mesma. Mais tarde, quando Cecily adentrasse a enfermaria exultante diria que passara por um ótimo dia. E depois, quando Madame Pomfrey retornasse, diria a mesma coisa somente acrescentando que um certo sonserino passara por ali e que ele voltaria dentro de três dias. Não iria resmungar sobre o dia ou fazer-se de vitima. Aguentaria o que estava sentindo como a grifinória que era.

Mas ela não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, em algum momento iria estourar e já tinha até a data correta desta explosão.

Trinta e um de outubro.

Dia das bruxas. O dia em que tudo havia se perdido para ela.


End file.
